Memories & Melodies
by I love her bye
Summary: Las cosa no son siempre lo que parecen, el destino que depara cosas nuevas, personas nuevas, todos tus planes se pueden cambiar, el destino te dice constantemente "Tú no decides como vives" y es cierto... ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola, esta es una historia que fue inspirada por un poema que estaba leyendo, no se los diré porque podrían saber que vendrá después, así que solo espero que les guste este FF, les dejaré un pequeño texto que escribí, puede decirse un mini spoiler **

_**"La primera** **vez que te vi, fue como mirar un bello atardecer, una dulce cielo estrellado, tu semblante se mecía ante mis ojos, el corazón no me cesaba de latir y una sensación sumamente grata traspasaba por todo mi ser, nada ni nadie impediría que seas mía.**_

_**Pero cuando te volví a ver el corazón me dejo de latir, mi mente se nubló, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sentí el miedo de un niño desprotegido y temblé de angustia, era tú, pero a la vez no lo eras"-**_** Memories & Melodies (Brittany)**

_**Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí**_

* * *

Era un día común dentro de la vida de Brittany, ya era su último año en McKinley junto a su novia, Hannah Woodley, con la cual había vivido muchas cosa alegrías, tristezas, peleas, reconciliaciones, pero sobre todo amor, el amor entre estas dos jóvenes era inevitable de percibir, Brittany había tenido que luchar para conseguir a Hannah, porque era extremadamente sexy, tenía pretendientes hasta decir basta, tanto hombres como mujeres, aunque ella dejaba en claro que era lesbiana, no faltaba el chico que tenía una idea errónea de poder conquistar a una lesbiana, pero el corazón de Hannah siempre lo tubo una chica, esa chica que ahora puede decir que es su novia, Hannah y Brittany ya tenían un años siendo novias, para ser más especificas un año, dos meses y catorce, si fuese por Brittany diría hasta los segundos, estas dos chicas tenían una historia muy peculiar, Brittany era una adolescente a la que le gustaba muchas cosas, tenía un alma muy limpia como el de una niña, le encantaba leer, cosa extraña de una chica que seguía viendo dibujos, pero a esta le gustaba sacar fragmentos de sus lecturas y decirlos en los momentos apropiados, era algo muy sabio que le gustaba hacer, Hannah no era tan diferente, solo que esta siempre fue un poco más madura, era la compañera fiel de Brittany, en las buenas y en las mala, en lo feo o en lo lindo, estaba ella, le demostró a Brittany muchas cosas, solo había una intriga que tenían ambas ¿Por qué Hannah tenía rasgos latinos? su madre era americana hasta al parpadear, pero Hannah no, esta era una chica morena, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, sus profundos ojos, siempre decía lo mismo _"Seguro es por papá, nunca lo conocí" _era ya como una frase grabada para Hannah, pero que mas da ahora, comencemos con nuestra historia...

Brittany se despertó, se ducho y se cambió, bajo las escaleras muy animosamente, estaba contenta y ansiosa por ver a su novia, saludó a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre, comió algo rápido, al saber que Hannah ya la esperaba afuera, terminó de manera fugaz y se despidió

-Oh mamá, ya llegó Hannah- dijo aquella rubia con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto hija- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-Bueno ve, no hagas esperar a la pobre chica- bromeó su padre

-Claro- dijo con una gran sonrisa -los quiero- gritó despidiéndose con la mano, para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su hermosa novia, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa

-Hola amor- dijo plasmando un corto beso en sus labios

-Hola, pero ¿Solo un beso? ¿Enserio?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Primero no hagas eso porque me enloquece- dijo aquella morena apuntando su ceja -segundo no hago otra cosa porque tus padres nos están mirando por la ventana- dije señalándolos -buenos días señor y señora Pierce- dije saludando con la mano

-Hola Hannah- dijeron unisono y saludando con la mano, ambos con una sonrisa

-¡Papá, mamá!- gritó Brittany

-Vale, ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Hannah con una sonrisa impecable

-Claro- dijo la rubia ya más tranquila y subiendo al auto de su acompañante

-Cuídense niñas- gritó el papá de Brittany, ahora desde la puerta

-¡Papá acabó la telenovela! ¡A casa!- gritó Brittany

-Te ves hermosa, amor- dijo Hannah con una sonrisa y mirando a Brittany con mucha ternura

-Tú más- dijo con la misma sonrisa -ya ven acá- dijo jalando la blusa que traía puesta para poder besarle, tras algunos segundos, se separaron por petición de sus pulmones a los cuales ya no les llegaba aire

-Esta es una gran forma de comenzar el día, bueno vamos antes que se haga tarde- dijo enciendo el motor del auto y empezando a andar

-La mejor forma de empezar el día es contigo, no importa como- dijo Brittany, haciendo que Hannah sonría de una manera estúpida

-¿Te eh dicho hoy que te amo?- dijo ella con la misma sonrisa

-No- dijo con una sonrisa algo coqueta

-Pues te amo, te amo muchísimo, especialmente ahora- dijo recibiendo un dulce beso en la mejilla por parte de su novia

-¿Así? ¿Y por qué ahora?- preguntó pasando su mano por el hombro de Hannah de forma provocativa

-Primero no hagas eso, porque harás que lleguemos tarde- dijo con una respiración algo agitada -segundo es porque hoy tengo un día más junto a la chica más hermosa, tierna, adorable, inteligente, sencilla y sexy del mundo- dijo arqueando la ceja, haciendo que Brittany soltara una corta carcajada

-¿Era necesario el "sexy"?- preguntó ella, haciendo comillas con los dedos

-No, no es "sexy"- dijo haciendo las mismas comillas -es sexy- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno como sea ¿Era muy necesario?- preguntó ella

-Sí, ¿Acaso no haz visto como estas hoy? estas realmente ardiente- dijo alzando ambas cejas y Brittany soltó un pequeño bufido -cosa que ahora me preocupa- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó también con el ceño fruncido, confundida por la actitud de su novia

-Sí, que acapararás todas las miradas y eso es muy malo- dijo frunciendo el ceño, mirando el camino como si este le dijera algo

-Amor yo solo te quiero a ti y a nadie más- dijo con una tierna sonrisa, pero ella no cambiaba su posición

-Lo sé y no es por eso...- dijo aún con el ceño fruncido, lo cuando confundió más Brittany

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó de nuevo

-Que antes yo era la que acaparaba las miradas y ahora serás tú- le dijo haciendo una mueca algo rara que hizo reír a Brittany

-Vale señorita egocéntrica- le dijo riendo -me pondré una manta, para que nadie pueda mirarme- dijo ella entre risas

-Pero ya enserio, no me gusta como te mira Alex, esa chica aún no comprende que eres mi novia- le dijo entre dientes Hannah, ella recordó que Alex siempre estuvo enamorada de Brittany, pero según ella ya la había superado, solo que sus miradas decían lo contrario

-¿Enserio Hannah? ¿De nuevo? yo no quiero nada con Alex, es una simple amiga- dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia

-Pero me enfurece que cada vez que pase por tu costado te coma con la mirada, pero ella "No, yo ya la superé"- dijo ella rodeando los ojos -es insoportable- dijo soltando un bufido

-Eres tierna cuando estas celosa, más cuando sueltas ese bufido para finalizar tu enojo- dijo haciendo que las mejillas de Hannah se tornaran rojas y que Brittany deposite un tierno beso en su mejilla -pero no te enojes más- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

-Sé que no debo enojarme y menos contigo, pero pensar en Alex y las estupideces que hace, me enardece- dijo mirando fijo el camino con el ceño fruncido

-Esto me recuerda mucho a una pequeña frase de un poema _"Yo te adoro, mujer que tal suerte_ _que desearía, en mi pasión de fuego, que se quedara todo el mundo ciego, para que solo yo pudiera verte.." _Federico Barreto- dijo Brittany con una gran sonrisa

-¿De donde es?- preguntó Hannah con una sonrisa, le gustaba cuando su novia le decía sus fragmentos, que en la mayoría era para halagarla

-Es de Perú, lo leí hace uno días- dijo Brittany sonriendo, como a Hannah, a Brittany le gustaba cuando su novia le preguntaba sobre sus gustos

-Bueno esta algo lejos, pero puedo mandar a un mafioso para degollarle, por acaparar los pensamientos de mi novia- dijo Hannah haciendo cara de mafioso, lo cual hizo reír a Brittany

-Amor, él ya está muerto, murió hacia ya mucho tiempo- dijo Brittany entre risas, lo cual hacia reír también a Hannah, la cual estaba estacionando su auto, porque ya habían llegado a su destino

-Muy bien mi doncella, llegamos- dijo ella saliendo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta del auto a Brittany -pase- dijo con una sonrisa impecable

-Gracias- dijo ella tomando la mano, que era extendida por Hannah, recibiendo un beso en la misma por parte de Hannah, lo cual hizo sonreír a Brittany

-Descuida, mi deber es protegerte y amarte, soy prácticamente tu super héroe- dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora y una ceja arqueada, a lo cual Brittany rió en el acto

-Y ¿Cuales con tus super poderes?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Pues es solo uno, pero es el único que necesito, el poder de hacerte feliz y sacar una sonrisa tuya- dijo haciendo que Brittany sonría de una manera tonta, lo cual a Hannah le parecía adorable, ambas chicas se acercaron a la otra y fundieron su amor en un beso, un beso tierno y con nada más que amor, su separación fue lenta pero ambas tenían plasmadas sus sonrisas, así fue como entraron a McKinley, fueron a sus taquillas para dejar algunas cosas y sacar el libro de español, que era su primera clase

-Vale, aún no entiendo porque tienes español, lees cosas en español, hablas en español, algunas veces hasta cantas en español- decía Hannah mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la mano de Brittany

-Pero todos dicen que tú eres la latina, así que de nacimiento deberías hablar español- dijo Brittany haciendo que Hannah suelte una pequeña risa

-Bueno pero lo que cuenta es la practica, yo nunca hablo en español, aparte de la clase- dijo Hannah alzando las cejas

-Te digo algo, te ves realmente sexy hablando en español- dijo Brittany guiñándole el ojo -así que es seguro que ahora no lo dejaras de hacer- dijo ahora riendo

-Es cierto, aunque sé que me veo sexy haciendo cualquier cosa, amo cuando me lo dices- dijo ella sonriendo

-Eres tan vanidosa... me encantas- decía Brittany con una sonriendo

-Ya lo sabía- dijo guiñándole el ojo, ambas se estaban acercando para el beso, pero...

-¡Hola!- gritó Quinn, haciendo saltar de susto a la pareja

-¡Fabray! ¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho que debes saludar como una persona normal?- le dijo Hannah frunciendo el ceño

-Es la costumbre Woodley- dijo Quinn aún sonriendo, de la mano de Rachel

-Te perdono hija- dijo Hannah de manera cómica, a lo cual todos rieron

-Solo porque me ayudaste a salir del closet, no significa que sea tu hija- dijo Quinn fingiendo seriedad

-Sí lo eres, solo que saliste a Brittany- dijo Hannah con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual volvieron a reír

-Tú madre es realmente sexy- dijo Brittany mordiendo su labio inferior

-Madres- dijo Quinn moviendo sus manos en sus caras -mi novia esta acá- dijo señalando a Rachel

-Hola Rach- saludó Brittany a Rachel

-Berry ¿Cuales son tus intensiones con mi hija?- dijo Hannah fingiendo seriedad

-¡Mamá!- dijo Quinn e inmediatamente frunció el ceño -Dios ¿Qué estoy hablando? ¡Hannah!- dijo corrigiéndose

-Ya aceptaste que eres mi hija- dijo Hannah con una sonrisa

-Hola Britt- dijo Rachel mirando a Brittany -hola suegra- dijo ahora riendo mirando a Hannah

-Ya paren con las tonterías y vamos a clase- dijo Quinn rodeando los ojos

-¿Qué clase toca ahora?- preguntó Rachel

-¿Por qué siempre olvidas las clases los días miércoles?- preguntó Hannah

-Yo sé que tú y Quinn, hacen algo todos los martes, que hacen que olvides todo- comentó Brittany entre risas

-No Brittany, no somos como tú y Hannah- dijo Quinn, en defensa de su novia

-Toca Español Rach- le dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

Recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a dicho salón de estudio, donde estaban algunos de sus compañeros, aún no había llegado el Sr. Schue, así que se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Brittany al costado de Hannah como de costumbre y Quinn con Rachel atrás de ellas, iban conversando plácidamente sobre temas triviales y una que otra broma sobre Rachel, hasta que llego el Sr. Schue y comenzó la clase, a la cual ninguna de la cuatro prestaba mucha atención, ya que según Hannah prefería cuando Brittany le enseñaba español, así que tenían esa clase para conversar o hacer mimos entre ellas, algo parecido les pasaba a Quinn y Rachel, a excepción de que ninguna de las dos dominaba el idioma completamente, mas sabía lo necesario para aprobar aquella materia. Así pasaron el mayor tiempo de la clase, en la siguiente clase pasaba algo distinto, a Brittany le tocaba biología y a Hannah geografía, pero separarse de Brittany no era la preocupación de Hannah, su preocupación era que en esa clase estaba ella junto con Alex, con la cual tuvo demasiada suerte de no toparse antes, ella se podría decir que era como una amenaza para Hannah, era a mejor amiga de Brittany así que no puede interponerse en que ella tenga a su mejor amiga, claro poniendo bien en cuenta que ella era su novia y no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitase; Hannah fue a dejar a Brittany en su clase, donde ya estaba Alex sentada hablando animosamente con algunas compañeras, pero cuando vio entrar a Brittany, se disculpó y se fue a saludarla

-Hola Britt- dijo Alex con una sonrisa, ignorando completamente a Hannah y las miradas asesinas que les daba en ese momento

-Hola Lex- dijo Brittany dejando un corto beso en su mejilla, haciendo que su novia se muera de celos por dentro

-Hola Jenson- dijo Hannah, no exactamente con el tono más amigable, es mas solo quería intervenir entra la conexión con su novia

-Woodley, que sorpresa- dijo con una tono sarcástico, ambas compartían la misma batalla de miradas

-Bueno hasta luego amor, será mejor que vallas a tu clase o el Sr. Johnson te gritará como la otra vez- dijo Brittany con un tono muy adorable, haciendo que Alex sonría con malicia, una acción no que le gusto a Hannah para nada, por lo cual debía actuar, era SU novia lo cual era un punto a su favor, el cual no desperdiciaría

-Hasta luego amor- dijo antes de besarle, mejor dicho devorarle la boca demostrando una actitud muy posesiva -te amo- dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Yo te amo más- dijo Brittany, ausente de las intensiones de su novia, las cuales lograron su cometido el cual era hacer enojar a Alex

-Bueno Britt, mejor nos sentamos antes de que venga el Sr. Richards- intervino Alex, recibiendo a cambió una mala mirada de Hannah -adiós Hannah- dijo con un tono burlesco

-No por mucho tiempo Alex, trata de no extrañarme- le dijo de manera muy sarcástica. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Alex y Hannah ya estarían cinco metros bajo tierra

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo de igual tono, no quería caer en su juego y que ella terminé siendo la víctima

-Bueno ya me voy, adiós amor, cuídate- dijo Hannah, dejando un corto y cálido beso en los labios de su novia

-¿De que me cuidaría estamos en un salón?- dijo Brittany riendo

-De tu amiguita- pensó Hannah -solo costumbre, te quiero- dijo antes de irse a la clase, que ya de seguro llegaba tarde

Brittany y Alex se sentaron juntas, no era una nueva noticia que otra chica quisiera compartir tiempo con Alex, pero esta no quería pasar ni un segundo alejada de Brittany cuando no estaba la "arpía" de su novia, justo el profesor decidió hacer un trabajo para dos, en las cuales Brittany y Alex fueron las primeras en unirse, no era por no conocer al resto de la clase, era porque Alex siempre buscaba hasta la más mínima escusa para pasar tiempo con Brittany y ¿Qué mejor que un trabajo?

-Bueno entonces ¿Hoy en mi casa?- preguntó Alex, tras la explicación del profesor

-Claro ¿A las 4:00 p.m. te parece?- preguntó Brittany muy sonriente

-Perfecto, te espero entonces- decía Alex, sin esperar que Hannah estuviera a unos pocos metros escuchando atentamente su conversación y en ese mismo momento se encargaría de bajarle de su nube

-Amor, vale te extrañe mucho- dijo yendo a abrazarla, después de haberla besado

-Pero solo fue una hora- dijo Brittany riendo y sin darle importancia, se había dado cuenta recién de los celos de su novia

-Lo sé, pero fue una eternidad para mí- dijo volviéndola a abrazar de manera posesiva, algo que molestaba mucho a Alex

-Bueno tengo que ir a mi clase, las dejo, adiós- dijo ocultando sus celos de una manera muy madura, cosa que no quería hacer pero tampoco podía hacer lo que su subconsciente le mandaba

-Adiós Lex, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, lo cual borró la sonrisa de Hannah

-Pero amor, nosotras íbamos a salir esta tarde ¿Recuerdas?- le estaba mintiendo, pero si esa era la única forma de alejar a su novia de ella, lo haría

-No, perdón enserio no lo recordaba- dijo Brittany tratando de recordar, un esfuerzo innecesario por supuesto -bueno lo siento Lex, será para mañana- dijo con algo de tristeza

-Ya, no importa- dijo Alex saliendo ya enojada, trataba de ser madura, pero Hannah no le dejaba muchas opciones a las cuales adecuarse

-Pobresilla creo que está triste- dijo Hannah fingiendo tristeza por verla así -pero si quieres podemos salir mañana o algo así...- dijo tratando de probar a su novia

-No, ya quedé contigo y una promesa nunca se rompe ¿Sabes porque?- le dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

-No- dijo Hannah sonriendo, la verdad si sabía la respuesta, Brittany la decía muchas veces como para que lo pueda olvidar

-Porque cuando rompes una promesa rompes un corazón y prometí nunca romper tu corazón- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

-Te amo- dijo Hannah antes de abrazarla, esta vez con ternura y nada de celos de por medio, es mas pensaba que era una estúpida al desconfiar de ella

-Bueno vamos a nuestra clase- dijo Brittany sonriendo, cogiendo la mano de Hannah

Así pasaron el día en McKinley, mientras que Brittany sonreía y jugaba con cualquier cosa, Hannah pensaba que podía hacer para su "cita" hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, no era la mejor idea pero estaba desesperada, Hannah dejó a Brittany en su casa para decirle que se alistara y valla al parque. ya que hay estaría ella para llevarla a un lugar especial y así fue, Brittany se alistó y se despidió de sus madre, ya que a esa hora su padre estaba trabajando, salió entusiasmada en busca de su novia al parque,así que cogió su auto y lo puso en rumbo a aquel lugar, cuando llegó vio una banca vacía y se sentó esperándola, pero algo estaba mal ya había pasado media hora desde que la cito y no llegaba, no había ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada para que le dijera que no iba a llegar o que estaba en camino, es algo realmente extraño Hannah siempre está a la hora o antes, nunca le ah gustado llegar tarde a una de sus citas, así que Brittany decidió llamarla, pero su móvil estaba apagado, algo invadía el cuerpo de Brittany la preocupación aumentaba con cada minuto pasado, hasta que su móvil sonó, inmediatamente lo cogió pensando que era Hannah

-¡¿Hannah?!- preguntó sin ver la pantalla

-No querida, soy Ellie te llamo porque...- decía con la voz entrecortada, cosa que preocupo aun más a Brittany

-¿Qué le paso a Hannah?- preguntó de inmediato, sentía que su corazón latía a mil

-Hannah está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente- la mujer parecía destrozada con cada palabra que decía

-Voy de inmediato- dijo y colgó automáticamente la llamada, cuando menos se dio cuenta las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de forma desesperada, las retiro para poder manejar y se dirigió al hospital a máxima velocidad, a donde llego en unos pocos minutos, salió y se dirigió a la recepción donde le dijeron donde estaba, ella trataba de parecer tranquila pasando por varias habitaciones donde estaba cualquier persona menos su novia, controlaba que las lágrimas no salieran con tanta desesperación, así puedo divisar a la mamá de Hannah, Ellie, que le hacía una seña para que tomara prisa, fue corriendo hacía aquel lugar, donde se encontró la peor imagen que pudo ver era Hannah conectada a algunas máquina grandes que no sabía ni le importaba su nombre, se acercó corriendo hacía ella y tomó su mano, ella estaba inconsciente, pero poco a poco abría los ojos

-Britt..- decía con mucha dificultad -lo siento- dijo y soltó un quejido por el dolor

-No Hannah no digas eso, te pondrás bien, lo sé no me dejes- dijo Brittany mientras las lágrimas caían de nuevo

-Dame el informe- decía el doctor atrás suyo, mientras que se acomodaba

-Choque automovilístico, mujer, 17 años, fracturas múltiples, traumatismo craneal, hemorragia interna. la parte del tórax es la más dañada- decía mientras que movía las cosas de un lugar a otro, con cada palabra Brittany sentía morir, con una mano sujetaba la de Hannah y la otra estaba en su abdomen lleno de sangre

-Tú.. eres fuerte...Britt- decía aún con dificultad y más dolor -ten- dijo sacando un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, tenía palabras temblorosas pero aún así era su letra

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Brittany leyendo que solo tenía escrito _"Página 17- azul"_ no entendía el mensaje

-Tu... libro...azul...busca la página 17- dijo apretando sus costillas rotas, para que el dolor pudiera disminuir

-Hannah, cariño te pondrás bien, saldrás de esto- decía Ellie con lágrimas

-Mamá...Britt...son lo ...mejor que ...me ah pasado- decía con dificultad -te adoro mamá...te amo Britt- dijo antes de soltar un fuerte quejido

-No te despidas, no te pasará nada, no permitiré que te pase nada- decía Brittany llorando

-Las quiero- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras que ambas personas lloraban desconsoladamente

-Señora necesito que firme para que procedamos a la operación- dijo un doctor, mientras que le entregaba un lapicero y Ellie firmaba el papel

-Hagan lo que sea para salvar a mi hija doctor- decía Ellie completamente desesperada

-Haremos todo lo que este en nuestro alcance- dijo el doctor -ahora por favor necesitamos que se retiren- ellas lo hicieron no sin antes decirle que la quieren y plasmar un beso en Hannah

Pasó una hora, la hora más larga que tuvieron así era como lo sentían ambas, algunos amigos de Hannah habían llegado para poder verla, aunque nadie podía hacerlo ya que estaban en operación, llegaron Puck, Quinn, Rachel y Sam, estaban preocupados y trataban de consolar a Brittany y a Ellie, ambas estaban mirando puntos inexistentes, no hablaban ni hacían nada, esperaban de una respuesta, pasó media hora más hasta que por fin el doctor salió, por su expresión sabían lo que venía, pero trataban de ser positivas

-¿Qué pasó doctor?- preguntó Ellie y él bajaba la mirada

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos señora, lo lamento- dijo tratando de mantenerse firme, ante la señora y Brittany que su mundo se rompía en pedazos, las lágrimas no se podían controlar con nada, eso se contagió a sus compañeros presentes, aunque por supuesto las más dolidas en ese caso serían Ellie y Brittany, las horas pasaban como si fueran minutos, Sam fue a dejar a Brittany a su casa junto a Quinn, mientras que Rachel se llevaba el auto de Brittany a la casa de esta y Puck se ofreció a llevar a Ellie. Brittany paso a su casa no había más lágrimas, pero tampoco palabras, esa mirada llena de brillo que un día tuvo desapareció completamente, subió a su habitación sin decir nada, sus padres la comprendían ya que les había mandado un mensaje que les explicaba lo sucedido, entró a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, buscó en su bolsillo el papel que le había dado Hannah recordando aquellas palabras buscó el libro, buscó la página 17 y vio que había una parte subrayada, la cual leyó

-_"A una nueva vida de pasión despierta y sé dichosa; si un amor perdiste, otro cariño tocará tu puerta... ¿Por qué impedir que la esperanza muerta resurja ufana para bien del triste? Ya ves... Todo renace..." _¿Qué quiere decir esto?- se preguntaba algo confundida, primero ¿Por qué lo subrayo? segundo ¿Cuando lo subrayo? y tercero ¿Como lo hizo? a Hannah le gustaba cuando ella le leía, pero que Hannah coja un libro y por su propia voluntad leer, eso nunca lo creería; estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien la llamaba

-Britt- dijo aquella voz que se suponía tenía que dejar de escuchar ya hace unas horas, cuando lo vio palideció, el corazón le dejo de latir y sus pupilas se dilataban -hola- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tú... ¿Ya me volví loca? ¿Estoy muerta?- preguntaba, mientras que la otra chica reía por sus preguntas

-No, no estas loca ni muerta, la muerta soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras que Brittany se acercaba temerosamente a ella

-Entonces... ¿Es un sueño?- preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza -pero esto nunca ocurre- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

-Y ¿Crees que yo si lo creía?- preguntó arqueando una ceja -no era yo quien leía sobre esto- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero estas muerta y ¿Me hablas? pero no estoy loca, ni muerta, ni es un sueño, Hannah esto me confunde mucho- dijo acercándose más a ella

-Ya te lo dije, la que esta muerta soy yo, no tú, no me puedes tocar- dijo bajando la mirada, con lo que Brittany se acercó a ella para comprobarlo y era cierto

-¿Como sabías que ibas a morir?- dijo tratando de controlar las lágrimas, que aún no salían

-No lo sabía, no es que te avisen y te digan: "Hey vas a morir"- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Sí lo sé, pero ¿Como hiciste lo del libro? a ti no te gusta leer y nunca te eh dado ese libro- dijo ella aún incrédula y Hannah bajo la mirada de nuevo

-Un día dejaste tu libro en tu cama, estaba a la mitad, pero el viento que venía de la ventana lo movió hasta la página 17, pasó algo muy extraño el mismo viento trajo un pequeño papel, que tenía escrito _"párrafo 2; 1-6" _al comienzo pensé que era de una cita bíblica, hasta que me di cuenta del poema tenía cuatro párrafos, busqué el párrafo dos y lo subrayé desde la primera línea hasta la sexta, al finalizar eso, leí el título que decía _"Cuando me vaya" _pensé que era cualquier tontería y lo dejé, pasó como hace uno o dos meses, nunca pensé que me serviría tanto- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo contaste?- preguntó con una seña triste en su rostro

-¿Que te diría? ¿_"Britt, el viento me dijo que moriré"_? ni yo le tomé importancia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -adiós Britt, te amo y lo siento- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-No, no te vallas por favor y ¿Que sientes? no haz hecho nada- dijo frunciendo el ceño, ella seguía sin levantar la mirada

-Las persona cometen errores de los que se arrepienten toda su vida, yo soy una de ellas- dijo por fin levantando la mirada

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-A que...- iba a decir hasta que tocaron la puerta y Brittany volteó para ver quien era, aquella persona era Susan, su madre

-Querida ¿Estas bien? escuché algunos ruidos y decidí venir- dijo ella preocupada

-No yo estaba...- dijo volteando para ver a Hannah, pero solo se encontró una ventana abierta, con las cortinas volando por el viento -tomando aire- dijo ella

-Bueno pensé que le estabas hablando a alguien- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-No, estaba leyendo en voz alta, por eso escuchaste mi voz- dijo apuntando al libro en su cama

-Claro, cariño ¿Estas mejor? ya sabes por lo que pasó- dijo sentándose en la cama de su hija y apuntando a que se sentará con ella

-No mamá, ella era especial para mí, todo me recuerda a ella, aún puedo oler su perfume en mi habitación y oír su voz en mi cabeza, ella era lo mejor que me perteneció, ahora me doy cuenta a lo que se refería en _"Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido"_ no se refería al tiempo en general, se refería en el tiempo en esas dos personas, sienten que el tiempo que pasan es muy corto y cuando se separan es muy largo, para mí esto será eterno, no entiendo ¿Por qué no todo puede estar bien?- decía mientras que una lágrima temerosa bajaba por su mejilla

-Hija, Hannah era especial para muchas personas, imagínate como estará su madre que solo la tenía a ella, ya que su otro hijo está en Londres, Britt sé que esto es duro para ti, solo que debes seguir, ella lo hubiera querido así y lo sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo abrazándola de manera muy tierna

-Pero se lo prometí, _"Íbamos a vivir toda la vida juntos, íbamos a morir toda la muerte juntos" _no importaba el estado, solo importaba estar juntas ¿Ahora que? ¿A donde van nuestros planes? ¿Por qué nadie puede responder ni una de mis preguntas? la amo, eso nunca va a cambiar- dijo sollozando en los brazos de su madre

-Al comienzo será duro, pero recuerda que a ella le gustaba verte feliz, nuca olvidaré cuando ella y tú se quedaron hablando hasta las 3:15 a.m. porque tu hambster murió- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Brittany la miró asombrada por aquella información -nuestra habitación está al lado ¿Crees que no sospechaba nada entre ustedes?- dijo riendo

-Yo pensaba que ya todos lo sabían, menos ella y yo- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica -mamá, ahora necesito ir a dormir, estoy agotada- dijo volviendo a su posición inicial

-¿No comerás?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, esto puede ser el comienzo de algo muy malo

-Hoy no tengo apetito, pero prometo que mañana lo haré- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Bueno pequeña, descansa- dijo besando su frente

-Tú igual, me despides de papá por favor- le dijo

-Claro, hasta mañana- dijo con una sonrisa y por último se retiró, al hacer eso, Brittany se cambió de ropa y se recostó en su cama, cogió su móvil y comenzó a leer sus conversaciones antiguas con Hannah, pero algo extraño ocurrió vio que tenía un mensaje que no había leído, mandado a las 3:30 p.m. que decía: _"¿Estas mejor?; La otra vez me acordé de ti; Anda con cuidado; ¿Llegaste bien?; Te extraño; Vi esto y me acordé de ti; Tienes las manos heladas; Que linda tu foto; ¿Cómo amaneciste?; ¿Cómo te fue hoy?; Buenas noches, cuídate; con el tiempo lo entenderás"_ definitivamente debe ser con el tiempo, porque ahora no entendía nada de aquel mensaje, la única relación que tenía era que todas esas palabras Hannah le decía repetidas veces, así que decidió apuntarlas en un pequeño cuaderno una por una, al terminar eso se volvió a recostar cuando menos lo esperó estaba profundamente dormida.

Ya había pasado una semana de la muerte de Hannah, ya habían hecho el velatorio, donde todos sus amigos de Hannah asistieron, fue extraño ver a las porristas y al Glee club juntos, solo Hannah podía unir a esos dos bandos; todo seguía igual, pero a la vez diferente, al pasar la semana todo volvió a la normalidad en McKinley, a excepción de algunas personas, Brittany había tratado de renunciar a las Cherioos y al Glee club, pero ambos maestros no la dejaron y hablaron con ella, las razones eran las mismas, _"Me recuerda a Hannah"_; así paso otra semana más, no era ella, había perdido todo su estilo, el brillo de sus ojos, su alegría y ni siquiera bailaba como antes pasaba bailando por los pasillos, ahora apenas caminada arrastrando los pies, entró al baño para pasar hay una clase a la cual no le apetecía entrar, pero para su sorpresa alguien estaba hay, tenía la misma figura, la misma pose, los mismos gestos de ¿Hannah? era prácticamente la misma _  
_

-¿Hannah?- preguntó estupefacta Brittany

-Al parecer me parezco mucho a ella, me han confundido tres veces en un día- dijo ella sin mirarla -me llamo Santana Lopez- dijo esta vez mirándola

-Pero... no, tú, tú estas muerta- dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando no con miedo, con un pavor puro, el corazón le dejo de latir y sentía que moriría en cualquier momento

-No, estoy viva, soy Santana, no la otra chica- dijo alzando ambas cejas -oye ¿Estas bien? estas pálida- dijo ella acercándose y tocando su cara

-Pero tú no me podías tocar- dijo mientras que sus latidos aumentaban radicalmente, tenía la misma voz, todo era completamente igual

-Pues la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero pareces estar mal ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó ella, mientras que Brittany seguía aterrorizada

-Yo... no... no...- dijo antes de perder la conciencia y desmayarse, así que Santana actuó rápido y la agarró antes que cayera al suelo, aún la chica desconocida para ella, sin recobrar la conciencia, hizo lo posible y la cargo, salió del baño pero ya no había nadie, ya todos estaban en clase, así que decidió llevarla a la enfermería, la llevo cargada hasta aquel lugar, le explicó lo que pasó a la enfermera y se fue a su clase.

Pasó una hora y recién Brittany recobró la conciencia, levantó de golpe y dijo: _"Santana"..._

* * *

**Bueno acá lo dejaremos por hoy, la verdad planeaba subir antes este FF, pero algunos problemas pasaron, pero acá estoy.**

**Algo curioso de este Fic:**

**-Como lo notan el título es Memories & Melodies, en español memorias y melodías, ya pueden ir imaginando lo que pasará**

**-Este Fic está inspirado en un poema que leí, lo cual me hizo pensar y esto tendrá varias frases de poetas y poemas diferentes, todas las frases estarán en cursiva y en comillas **

**-Al final de cada capítulo estará el título de una canción, en eso cabe la pare de "Melodies" **

**-Algunas de las frases que estaban en comillas, pueden ser inventadas por mí**

**-A diferencia de mi otro Fic, este será contado en tercera persona, algunas veces incluyendo pensamiento de los personajes**

**La canción de este capítulo es _"Forever and always"- Parachute _**

**Nos leemos luego **

**Chauuu =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno hola, lamento haber tardado tanto, es que fue mi cumpleaños y estuve celebrando (eso fue antes de que me enterará que tendría una expulsión) por eso ahora me dedicaré más a este Fic (tengo una nota al final del capítulo) (nota importante) **

**Espero que este capítulo les guste**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertences pero la historia sí**_

* * *

-Santana..- fue lo primero que dijo apenas la rubia despertó, luego se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y esta persona estaba con el ceño fruncido -Lex ¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó desconcertada por lo sucedido, ni siquiera sabía porque ella estaba ahí

-Vine a verte- dijo parándose para estar más cerca de su amiga -me preocupe porque no venías a matemática, aún más cuando la chica nueva entró y dijo que llegó tarde ya que una chica se desmayó y quiso ayudarle, le hice algunas preguntas y me dirigí hasta acá, no pensé en dejarte sola- dijo sosteniendo la mano de Brittany, al menos esta ya sabía porque estaba ahí, pero tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza

-Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti- dijo con una sonrisa y apretando la mano de su compañera -pero Lex, la chica nueva, fui solo yo o ella es idéntica a Hannah- preguntó haciendo que Alex se tensará y apretará la mandíbula antes de responder

-No Britt, no eres tú, ella es igual a Hannah- dijo tratando de sonar lo mejor posible para no dañar a la rubia, pero no funcionó, Brittany estaba destrozada pensaba que su mente le había pasado una mala jugada, pero no el destino le depara algo para ¿Hacerla sufrir? tan solo bajó la cabeza para hacer que las lágrimas no comenzaran a brotar, Alex se puso a su costado dispuesta a ayudarle -tranquila esto ya va a pasar, no será hoy ni mañana, pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte ¿No?- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Brittany le dedique una media sonrisa que borró cinco segundos después -vamos Britt, no me gusta verte triste, a ella tampoco le hubiese gustado- dijo apuntando al cielo, a lo Brittany bajo la cabeza

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica -te quiero Lex- dijo sentándose para darle un abrazo a su amiga, lo cual lo recibió muy bien, después de tiempo dejaron que Brittany valla a la siguiente clase ya que se sentía mejor, pero por el pasillo pasó algo inesperado, vieron a Santana besar a Elicia, los celos de Brittany le jugaron una mala pasada, según su mente era Hannah, así que fue donde ambas chicas y las separo para después darle una sonora cachetada a Elicia, Santana se quedó sorprendida ante tal acto

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Santana con una mezcla entre intriga y enojo

-¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué besas a otras?- preguntaba con un tono alto, lo cual enojo más a la latina

-¿De que mierda me hablas?- preguntó ya un poco fuera de sus casillas

-¡Tú eres mi novia, Hannah!- dijo mas bien como un grito liberador, aunque después de decirlo se dio cuenta de su error

-¡Yo no soy Hannah!- gritó antes de irse completamente enardecida, ya estaba que la hubiesen confundido todo el día con el mismo nombre, para que una chica cualquiera le comenzara a gritar como si tuviera algún tipo de derecho en ella; Brittany se quedó sin palabras, sabía que había cometido un gran error

-Britt...- dijo suavemente Alex -mejor nos vamos- dijo tomándola del brazo, Elicia seguía con la mano en la mejilla, aquella cachetada fue demasiado fuerte

-Brittany comprendo que estés mal por lo de Hannah, pero esto ya fue demasiado- dijo aquella chica antes de irse, Brittany seguía sin decir nada, ni ella podía creer lo que hizo

-Britt...- Alex estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero esta vez ella no lo permitió

-Necesito tomar aire Lex- dijo para irse caminando hacia el campo de fútbol, mientras eso pasaba Santana estaba en el baño tratando de pensar ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella rubia y por qué se le hacia tan conocida? al igual que Brittany, ella tenía tantas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta, luego pensó que era una tontería y volvió a coquetear con alguna otra chica para olvidarle, ella estaba recostada contra una pared mientras que aquella chica aún desconocida se dirigía a ella

-Hola- le dijo aquella chica con una gran sonrisa

-Hola- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, Santana sabía lo que hacía y le gustaba ser así

-¿Eres nueva, no?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Sí, aunque ya eh conocido a unas cuantas personas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa que algunos calificarían como arrogante

-Bueno ahora deberías sumarme a tu lista, me llamo Jane- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

-Me llamo Santana, gracias por no confundirme con la otra chica que se supone que es parecida a mí- dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-Debe ser Hannah, debo aceptarlo son iguales- dijo con una sonrisa -aunque tú eres mejor- dijo devorando a Santana con la mirada y esta arqueó una ceja

-¿Quieres que te demuestre en que más soy mejor?- dijo con una sonrisa muy arrogante

-Tú solo demuéstrame- dijo antes de que la latina la jalase para besarle apasionadamente, el beso cada vez subía más de intensidad, ya no recorría nadie por el pasillo pero eso tampoco significa que puedan tener sexo hay, así que lentamente se dirigían hacia los baños...

Brittany estaba sentada en las gradas pensando en que le había pasado, ella nunca había sido impulsiva, aunque tampoco le gustaba que besaran a su novia, pero Santana no era su novia, eso sería un gran problema, _"No quiero vivir más sin ti. Los pocos años que uno vivirá no valen nada sino estás"_ pensaba ella, Hannah en definitiva era importante en su vida cotidiana, no hacía nada sin aquella chica, pero ahora ¿Qué haría? ya estaba tratando de acostumbrarse pero aquella chica de rasgos latino no se lo permitiría, había algo en ella que solo lo veía en Hannah, pero ese algo no se podía descubrir que era; tenía que pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó, pero ¿Donde la encontraría? y la encuentra ¿Como reaccionará? es nueva y debe estar pasándolo terrible, Brittany pensaba tantas cosas, algunas veces la soledad ayuda a obtener más respuestas, se paró y fue a su penúltima clase, prácticamente había faltado a todas sus clases y era extraño que nadie la hubiese encontrado, ella comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido hasta que sintió que se chocó con alguien y levantó la mirada, creo que hoy no es su día era aquella chica Santana

-Te debo decir algo- dijo Brittany muy directa, pero a la vez con una actitud muy arrepentida

-¿Qué me dirás? que siempre golpeas personas o que te gusta confundir a chicas nuevas- dijo frunciendo los labios

-No, quería decirte que lo lamento- dijo bajando la mirada, aunque noto que Santana seguía con su misma expresión

-Te disculpo solo porque eres sexy- dijo con una sonrisa y Brittany rodeó los ojos

-Creo que no tendremos un buen comienzo- dijo para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro

-Soy así siempre, acostúmbrate cariño- dijo con una sonrisa aún más arrogante que la anterior

-No no lo haré- dijo de manera muy firme, como si fuese una orden

-Oh si lo harás ¿Te llamas Brittany Pierce, cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Sí, esa soy yo, no me digas que me acosaras y por eso sabes mi nombre- dijo también arqueando una ceja

-No, serás sexy pero no es para tanto- dijo entre risas -según Figgins, perteneces al comité de bienvenida, tendrás que guiarme por toda una semana- sentenció con una sonrisa, que a algunos les parecía hermosa pero a Brittany le parecía entre una mezcla de estúpida e irresistible

-No no no, yo no haré eso- dijo frunciendo el ceño, ya tenía mucho con verla cada día y ahora tendría que estar con ella por toda una semana

-Sí me dijeron que los demás están ocupados, así que tú serás mi guía- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, le agradó ver a aquella rubia enojarse

-Figgins debe estar mal para ponerme contigo- dijo refutando la orden de su director, en ese momento ella pensaba que todo el mundo se puso en su contra

-Tranquila rubia, no soy mala compañía- dijo y al terminar su oración rompió en risas -oh que graciosa soy- dijo secando una lágrima, mientras que Brittany seguía quieta y sin ninguna expresión

-¿Santana, cierto?- preguntó y ella asintió -mira no sé quien eres, solo sé que me traes algunos recuerdos de mi ex novia- dijo Brittany dolida por aquella palabra _"ex novia"_

-Y yo tampoco sé quien eres, solo sé que le tiras cachetadas a chicas- dijo tratando de imitarla, así que se cruzó de brazos junto a una sonrisa

-Bueno ¿Te parece empezar todo de nuevo?- preguntó Brittany alzando ambas cejas, Santana lo pensó y suspiró

-¿Dejarás de llamarme "Hannah"?- preguntó arqueando una ceja, solo necesitaba que la llamasen por su nombre y todos estaría bien

-Sí, lo prometo- dijo alzando una mano en forma de juramento, con una sonrisa

-Entonces, todo está bien, solo tengo una pregunta- dijo Santana con el ceño fruncido, Brittany le hizo una ceña para que continuara -¿Quién es Hannah?- preguntó y Brittany se tensó completamente

-Es mi ex novia- respondió después de algunos segundos -seguiría siendo mi novia, pero falleció- dijo frunciendo lo labios, mientras bajaba la mirada

-Lo siento- dijo Santana, pero a Brittany le había afectado, así que decidió abrir los brazos y rodear con estos su espalda, Brittany aceptó bien el abrazo, sentía como si enserio ella fuese Hannah, se sentía tan cálido, se sentía protegida por alguien que acababa de conocer, lo cual a ella le dio miedo y deshizo el abrazo

-Lo lamento- dijo recobrando su posición inicial, Santana se sintió confundida por aquello, pero no preguntó -¿Y como va tu primer día?- preguntó para cambiar de tema

-Bien, encontré a un amigo que ya conocía- dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento Brittany pensó que sería la chica a la que besaba, pero dijo "amigo"

-¿Así? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Brittany con entusiasmo, talves había juzgado mal a aquella chica

-Puck, Puckerman- dijo con una sonrisa, cuando aquella rubia escuchó aquel nombre le recordó mucho más a Hannah, Puck era su mejor amigo

-¿Como se conocieron?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y Santana sonrió maliciosamente

-Fue en New York, donde vivía, me dijo que estaba de vacaciones y lo conocí en una fiesta- dijo sonriendo de manera divertida, ya que era un recuerdo que terminaba en sexo, bueno la mayoría de sus recuerdos terminaban así, lo cual hacía que sonriera de esa manera

-Bueno ¿Y como conoces a Elicia?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa y Santana frunció el ceño ya que no sabía quien era "Elicia" -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-¿Quién es Elicia?- preguntó la moreno, haciendo que Brittany rodee los ojos y suelte un fuerte suspiro

-La chica a la cual besabas- dijo ella, pero Santana seguía con la misma expresión de confusión y le dio una seña para que continuara -a la que abofetee- dijo frunciendo el ceño, tener de amigo a Puck y no saber el nombre de la chica a la cual besabas, no causa una buena impresión; Santana por fin entendió lo que le quería decir

-Ya, no la conocía- dijo muy tranquila, aunque Brittany frunció el ceño aún más fuerte, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas

-Entonces ¿Por qué la besabas?- preguntó confundida por la respuesta de su compañera

-Porque quería...- dijo la morena segura, pero intranquila de la seña por parte de la rubia

-Pero, no puedes besar a quien tú quieras, debe haber un sentimiento de por medio de ambas personas- explicaba Brittany, tratando de hacer que Santana cambie su respuesta

-No, nada de sentimientos, solo sexo- dijo ella volviendo a su tranquilidad, haciendo que Brittany se preocupe aún más, si ella la iba a recodar a Hannah entonces debía tener una buena imagen

-No, no puedes hacer eso, todas las personas necesitan amor- dijo alzando ambas cejas, ya un poco desesperada -no puedes besar siempre a la chica que quieras- dijo tratando de convencerla

-Es cierto- dijo con una sonrisa y Brittany soltó un suspiro -también beso a chicos- dijo haciendo que su compañera se golpee la frente con la palma de la mano

-Estoy segura que no podré adecuarme a esto- dijo negando con la cabeza, mientras que Santana la analizaba con la miraba sin que ella se diese cuenta

-Descuida, solo serán unos cuantos mese, luego tendré sexo contigo y nu ...- Brittany no la dejó terminar su oración estaba asombrada por el comentario de la latina

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Brittany completamente asombrada por lo que había dicho, por el otro lado Santana seguía muy tranquila y descuidada por su actitud

-¿Qué de qué?- preguntó manteniendo su porte, mientras que Brittany estaba apunto de asesinarla a apuñaladas

-¿¡Como dices que yo tendré sexo contigo en unos meses!? te dije que mi novia murió y esa es tu reacción- preguntó algo alterada

-Lo sé, por eso no te dije unas semanas, sino meses, nadie se ah resistido al encanto Lopez- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que Brittany la miraba consternada

-Pues deberías observarme- dijo dándole la espalda, haciendo que su cabello rosara la cara de Santana

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Santana son una sonrisa maliciosa, por su acción

-Darte la espalda, mientras que te ignoro e ignoro el "encanto Lopez"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos

-Sabes que haces más que solo darme la espalda, solo digo que me haces un enorme favor- dijo desviando su mirada hasta el trasero de Brittany, esta se dio cuenta y voltee para plasmar una bofetada en su cara, Santana se agarró la mejilla aunque su sonrisa seguía plasmada

-¿Te encanta dar bofetadas? o ¿Solo es conmigo?- preguntó mientras una ligera risa salía de ella, mientras que Brittany seguía seria

-Comienza a ser una costumbre contigo- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y Santana lo hizo igual que ella

-Sabes que podría quedarme así por mucho tiempo, pero al parecer tú no- dijo Santana, después de un largo tiempo en silencio

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Brittany, pensaba que la estaba retando y claro no la dejará ganar

-Tengo la mirada muy fuerte, ¿Haz oído sobre que los ojos hablan y las miradas acarician?- preguntó y Brittany asintió -pues la mía es al revés, mis ojos maldicen y mi mirada mata- dijo arqueando una ceja

-No lo creo, tus ojos hablan en bajo volumen y tu mirada acaricia torpemente- dijo mirándola como analizando cada espacio de su ser a través de los ojos, así que Santana desvió la mirada -¿No se supone que eras tú la que duraría más?- preguntó con un tono burlesco

-Lo haría, pero escuche pisadas y supongo que será algún maestro, no quiero estar en problemas el primer día, ni tampoco quiero que los estés tú, tengo el tiempo contado para entrar entre tus piernas- dijo haciendo que Brittany le mando una mirada asesina, talves más fuertes de las que mandaba ella

-¿Santana, cierto?- preguntó y ella asintió -mira quiero llevarme bien contigo, es mi último año y lo peor que me podría pasar creo que ya me pasó- dijo bajando la mirada, luego dio un fuerte suspiro -pero la vida sigue, solo te pido por favor no ser tan... no lo sé ... podría decirse, mujeriega- dijo arqueando una ceja y Santana rompió en risas, pero luego la notó seria y paró

-¿Enserio? no, lo lamento pero no puedo, toda mi vida eh sido así, no puedo cambiar de un momento para otro, mi vida es sexo- dijo muy seria y Brittany maldijo por lo bajo

-La verdad eres una estúpida- dijo mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que Santana sonriera y negara con la cabeza lentamente

-Me han dicho peores, pero ahora tienes toda una semana junto a mí para pensar en un insulto mejor, rubia- dijo guiñándole el ojos y yendo caminando por los pasillos despoblados

-Mi nombre es Brittany- le dijo mientras ella se retiraba aún dándole la espalda le respondió

-Me gusta más: rubia- dijo soltando una risa -es mejor que actúes rápido sino quieres estar en problemas- dijo y Brittany miró atrás suyo para darse cuenta que un profesor venía algo desapercibido de su presencia, cuando volvió a voltear Santana ya no estaba -estas chicas tienen un don para confundirme- pensó Brittany, la cual luego pensó que hacer para poder escabullirse sin que se dieran cuenta, así que se fue por al contrario de la dirección e intentar que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, apegando su cuerpo a los casilleros, prácticamente pegándose a estos, mientras que el profesor pasaba por su costado sin darse cuenta de ella, tocó el timbre y varios alumnos salieron ayudándola indirectamente y ella fingió estar caminando hacia él y esquivarlo sin ninguna molestia. Luego vino la última clase en la cual por fin Brittany se digno a entrar, aunque no vio a Santana, lo cual fue mejor para su salud mental, por otro lado Santana estaba en el campo de fútbol ligando con otra chica

-Y.. ¿Como llegaste hasta McKinley?- preguntó aquella chica rubia

-Con mi padre, nos mudamos a Lima, así que debía terminar mi año y acá me tienes- dijo tranquila con una sonrisa

-¿Mudar? ¿De donde eres?- volvió a preguntar, mientras que Santana sacaba un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendía

-De New York- dijo antes de botar una bocanada de humo

-¿Por qué te mudaste desde allá hasta acá?- volvió a pregunta la chica un poco sorprendida

-No lo sé, la verdad ya me cansé de hablar- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno hablaré yo ahora, aléjate de Brittany ella es mía, no quiero que le hables, ni hagas nada con ella ¿Entendido?- dijo la rubia, muy firme y Santana rodeo los ojos

-No, no entiendo y no me alejaré de Brittany, es realmente sexy y la quiero en mi lista- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego botar otra bocanada de humo

-Te lo recomiendo Lopez, ¡No! te lo exijo, aléjate de ella, ahora que su ex novia no esta, es a mí a donde va y no quiero a una cualquiera que se interponga en mis planes- dijo mirándole con los ojos entre cerrados, Santana seguía con su actitud tranquila

-Ah ¿Alex, cierto?- preguntó, la rubia rodeó los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza -no me alejaré de ella, es mas debo estar una semana con Brittany- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y Alex borró la suya

-No si yo puedo impedirlo- dijo ella tratando de retarla y Santana soltó una nube de humo en su cara, haciendo que ella se ahogara y tosiera

-No podrás impedirlo, lo que quiero lo tengo, ella no será la escisión- sentenció antes de caminar hacia los pasillos

-Tú no me conoces Lopez, será mejor que lo hagas- gritó y Santana paró en seco y volteo para mirarle

-Eres tú, la que no me conoce, mejor mantente alejada- dijo para al final tirar su cigarrillo al césped e irse

Así terminó el día en McKinley, Brittany más confundida que nunca buscaba a su mejor amiga para aclarar lo que pensaba y sentía pero ella no estaba, así que simplemente decidió irse en su auto, mientras que Santana en los cinco minutos que quedaban decidió ligarse a otra chica para tener algo entretenido que hacer esa tarde y lo logró tenía una "cita" con una chica llamada Issabel y como Brittany decidió irse en su auto, ambas chicas llegaron a sus casa, la casa de Santana estaba solo ella, fue hasta la cocina donde le esperaba una nota _"Voy a una reunión de negocios, llegaré tarde, la cena está en el refrigerador- papá" _cogió la nota y la botó talves si las juntaba tendría una enorme colección de estas

-_"No importa donde estemos, tú nunca estas cerca"_- pensó Santana, para luego seguir su rutina diaria, simplemente cambió el lugar...

Mientras que cuando Brittany llegó a casa estaba su madre hay

-Hola pequeña- dijo Susan saludando a su hija

-Hola mamá- dijo saludándola con un tierno beso en la mejilla

-¿Como fue tu día?- preguntó e inconscientemente Brittany soltó un fuerte suspiro -no creo que fuese bueno- agregó la mujer

-No fue nada bueno, encontré a una chica que era..- iba a decir pero su teléfono interrumpió -oh lo siento- dijo para coger el teléfono, era un mensaje de Rachel

_"Britt, tengo algo que decirte, es algo importante... bueno no tan importante, pero importa ¿Puedo ir a tu casa con Quinn más tarde?- R" _- leyó aquel mensaje y frunció el ceño ¿Qué sería la noticia que quería darle Rachel?, así que le mando un mensaje diciendo

_"Claro Rach, ven cuando puedas- B"_- le mandó el mensaje y a los dos minutos se lo devolvió

_"Ya estoy yendo con Quinn- R"_- al leerlo suspiró y le avisó a su mamá que sus amigas estaba en camino

-Mamá, Quinn y Rachel vendrán- le dijo con una sonrisa algo torcida

-Bueno entonces come, para que puedas hablar con ella tranquila- le dijo de una manera muy amable

-Claro..- dijo y se sentó para comer, al terminar fue a su habitación no tardaron ni cinco minutos para que su mamá le avisara que sus amigas habían llegado, ellas subieron hasta su habitación y la encontraron echada en su cama

-Al parecer no la vio- le susurró Rachel a Quinn, mientras que Brittany alzaba su cabeza para poder verlas

-Hola chicas- les saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola- dijeron unísono, mientras se sentaban en el borde de la cama

-Bueno ¿Qué era lo importante que debían decirme?- preguntó Brittany

-Sí, pero antes ¿Donde estuviste hoy?- preguntó Rachel algo angustiada

-Es una larga historia- dijo frunciendo los labios -la cual no interesa, lo que interesa es ¿Cual es la noticia?- dijo alzando ambas cejas

-Bueno son por dos cosas, la primera no estoy segura si sabes que una chica nueva a llegado- dijo tímidamente y Brittany soltó un fuerte suspiro

-Sí, la vi y gracias a ella pasaron muchas cosas- dijo frunciendo el ceño y sus amigas se miraron sorprendidas

-¿La viste?- preguntó Quinn frunciendo el ceño y Brittany asentía con la cabeza

-Es una larga historia la cual no esto cómoda contando ahora- dijo ella bajando la cabeza -y ¿Cual es la segunda?- preguntó

-Bueno...- decía Quinn -lo que pasa es que Sue quiere hacer las pruebas para porristas- dijo y Brittany frunció el ceño -lo que significa que alguna de las co capitanas, ocupará el lugar de la capitana- dijo tímidamente y Brittany frunció el ceño aún más fuerte

-¿Qué? Ella no puede hacer eso- decía Brittany de forma desesperada -la capitana es Hannah- dijo y se paró de manera fuerte de la cama

-Britt, cálmate por favor- le decía Rachel parándose junto a ella pero de forma más tranquila

-¿Como quieres que me calme? Primero pierdo a mi novia, luego viene alguien idéntica a ella y ahora esto ¿Y pides que me calme?- gritaba exasperada

-Britt, te comprendo muy bien, yo perdí a Finn ¿Crees que no me dolió? me dolió y mucho, aparte de mi novio, era mi amigo- dijo caminando lentamente hacia ella para acariciar su brazo

-Ella formó un nuevo comienzo, tú deberías hacerlo también- agregó Quinn, haciendo que Brittany botara algunas lágrimas involuntarias

-Pero a diferencia de Rachel, yo encontré a una copia suya- dijo sollozando en los brazos de su amiga

-Britt _"Todo pasa, todo cambia, debes mirar adelante"_ ¿Sabes quien me dijo eso? es una persona muy especial y quiero verla feliz- dijo Rachel mirando los ojos de Brittany

-Fui yo- dijo bajando la cabeza -me siento destrozada_, "como si con mi corazón jugara un ser malvado"_- dijo mirando a un punto inexistente

-Sigue tu propio consejo y mira adelante no voltees atrás, todos quisimos mucho a Hannah, en especial yo, era mi mejor amiga- dijo Quinn parándose para estar a su lado

-Todos la queríamos mucho, que forme un nuevo comienzo la hará feliz, fue lo que ella te pidió según lo que me cuentas- le dijo Rachel y Brittany frunció los labios

-Tienes razón- dijo limpiando algunas lágrimas que salieron -pero no la olvidaré, _eso nunca..._

* * *

**Bueno y acá**** termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gusto **

**Bueno el aviso importante: No estoy segura si tendré olimpiadas o no, pero en caso las tenga los capítulos los subiré más lentos, pero sino entonces serán más rápidos **

**Aviso importante dos: para los lectores de _The price of the fame _no subiré capítulos hasta que este Fic lo haya avanzado hasta el capítulo 5 **

**La canción de este capítulo es: Make no mistake, she is mine- Glee version **

**Nos leemos luego **

**Chauuu =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno hola, lamento mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho haberme demorado tanto (por cierto, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda) bueno no me suspendieron y tendré que hacer algunas cosas para recompensaros de todos modos, este capítulo empieza con una disculpa para todos los Faberry shippers, ámenme chicos **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí**_

* * *

-Tienes razón- dijo limpiando algunas lágrimas que salieron -pero no la olvidaré, _eso nunca..._

El tiempo paso muy rápido para las tres chicas que hablaban de una cuantas cosas, mientras que Quinn y Rachel trataban de encontrarle a una persona perfecta para Brittany, aunque ella estaba dispuesta a decirle "no" a todos sus candidatos

-¿Que dices de Thara?- preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa, mientras que Rachel negaba con la cabeza lentamente

-No lo creo, es muy desesperante- dijo con una mala expresión, para luego rodear los ojos, mientras que Quinn fruncía el ceño

-Pero es buena, además de tener un gran cuerpo ¿Haz visto sus piernas? son tan suaves y su ...- decía Quinn mientras que Rachel se asombraba de cada una de las palabras y carraspeo la garganta

-Bien sigamos con la lista de lo perfecta que es Thara- dijo ella rodeando los ojos, para terminar con un bufido

-Vamos amor, no te molestes, solo estaba hablando de ella, no tiene nada de malo- decía pero su novia le estaba dando la espalda -¿Estas molesta conmigo?- dijo acercándose lentamente a la ubicación de la morena

-¿Yo? No para nada- dijo de una manera muy sarcástica, mientras se alejaba más de Quinn

-Eso significa de que sí estas molesta- susurró aunque Rachel no pudo oírle -amor no puedes molestarte por algo así, es insignificante- dijo tomando sus hombros con delicadeza

-Ando toca a Thara- dijo aún dándole la espalda y Quinn soltó una pequeña risa que no fue audible

-No quiero tocar a , no quiero tocar a nadie que no seas tú- dijo dulcemente, mientras que se posicionaba delante de su novia

-No me mires- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero, para lo cual Quinn sonrió y se acercó más a ella

-Cariño, lo lamento, eres el amor de mi vida y lo sabes, no pienso cambiarte por Thara ni por nadie- dijo mirándole a los ojos, Rachel se perdía en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que ninguna persona en susano juicio podría resistir y aún peor ella, Quinn tomo lentamente la mano de Rachel, sus dedos se entrelazaban y sus manos cabían a la perfección, mientras ambas sonreían y se juntaban lentamente, de la misma manera fundieron su distancia en un beso, se separaron ambas con un par de sonrisas, pero Quinn desvió su mirada en Rachel, para posarla en Brittany, sentada a un lado y mirando un mundo paralelo en el cual Hannah seguía con ella...

Así que Quinn se paró y camino lentamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Brittany, pensaba en las palabras exactas que decir, sabía que ese tema era muy delicado para cualquiera y más para la chica que la amaba y aún no la supera

-Britt... ¿Estas bi..- antes de que Quinn terminara su frase, aquella rubia aún perdida le contestaba vagamente

-No- respondió inmediatamente, ya había tenido grabada esa pregunta por muchos días

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó muy intrigada aquella rubia, aunque la ojiazul seguía mirando un espacio inexistente

-Ella era así siempre fue muy celosa- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica y Quinn soltó un suspiro ahogado

-Era demasiado celosa contigo, más cuando estaba Alex presente- dijo sentándose junto a ella y pasando su mano por su espalda suavemente

-Es cierto, yo no lo era tanto, nunca me dio motivos para serlo- dijo bajando la mirada, mientras que Quinn miraba a Rachel entristecida

-¿Por qué la recuerdas ahora?- preguntó Quinn y Brittany le dio una mirada por primera vez, aunque fue una mirada vacía

-Porque esto justo esto- dijo señalando a ambas chicas -me paso con ella- dijo bajando la mirada de nuevo

_Flashback_

-No, creo que debería ser el anterior- dijo Hannah para terminar con una gran sonrisa

-Hannah, con el anterior parecería que voy a un convento y no a una fiesta- dijo Brittany alzando ambas cejas

-No es cierto, te veías hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa convincente, lo cual hizo que Brittany encorvara una ceja

-¿Enserio?- dijo mirándola incrédula, aunque Hannah seguía con su misma postura -pues... ponte esto tú- dijo arrojando el vestido en su cara y volteándose

-Lo haría si no tuviera este estúpido yeso- dijo señalando su pierna, la cual estaba enyesada y Brittany le dio una corta mirada de compasión, para luego volverse a voltear

-Te lo dije, prefiero quedarme contigo a ver una película- susurró de una forma casi inaudible, aunque con esfuerzo Hannah logró oír

-Cariño están celebrando el cumpleaños de Sam, él es tu mejor amigo y no quiero que por mi culpa lo dejes- dijo haciendo lo posible por pararse y con una gran esfuerzo lo logró, comenzó a salta con un pie hasta donde se encontraba Brittany y esta por el sonido volteó, justo para encontrar a Hannah parada frente a ella, sosteniéndose de lo que podía

-¡Hannah! ¿Como haces esto? te puedes fracturar algo más- dijo asombrada, la ayudó a volver a su sitio -¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?- preguntó ya algo desesperada, mientras que la morena la miraba tranquilamente -¿Por qué siempre eres así de terca?- preguntaba mientras que negaba con la cabeza y Hannah engrandeció su sonrisa, cosa que molestó más a Brittany -oh claro ahora soy un payaso- dijo con el ceño fruncido y Hannah soltó una pequeña risa -¿Se puede saber de que te ri...?- pero antes de que terminara su pregunta los labios de Hannah chocaron con los suyos, de una manera extrañamente tierna, luego se separaron lentamente, pero lo se alejaron mucho, estaban a pocos milímetros de distancia

-Te amo- dijo Hannah, mas bien como un suspiro, por el cual Brittany tenía una sonrisa amplia, al igual que Hannah, para luego volver a sus posiciones

-Yo te amo más- dijo riendo -pero..- decía Brittany de forma juguetona -volviendo a los vestidos...- dijo haciendo que Hannah arquee una ceja, mientras que Brittany tenía una sonrisa inocente

-No- contestó rápidamente Hannah, sin dejar que Brittany terminé su oración -¿Cree que te dejaré sola, con un vestido que enloquece a cualquiera, en una fiesta de Sam?- preguntó alzando ambas cejas

-No estaré sola, estaré con Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Kurt y Blaine, luego nos veremos con los demás del Glee club- dijo alzando ambas cejas, al igual que Hannah no pensaba rendirse -y también me estará cuidando Puck, no creas que hablas en tono bajo- dijo replicando por la actitud de su novia el día anterior

-Es por seguridad- se defendió con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Brittany rodeó los ojos -además hable con uno de mis contactos...- la morena iba a continuar pero su novia la interrumpió

-Puck- dijo como si fuese obvio y lo era realmente, ya que primero Hannah no era discreta con sus celos y segundo Puck estaba pendiente de todo en una fiesta

-Quien sea no importa, lo que me contaron fue que va Alex- dijo cruzando sus brazos y alzando las cejas, aunque Brittany no entendía porque su actitud era así

-¿Y eso que tiene?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido -Alex es mi mejor amiga, apuesto que me va a cuida más que Noah- dijo riendo, aunque Hannah seguía seria

-Por supuesto que te va a cuidar, pero ella quiere algo más que solo amistad contigo, lo sé- dijo muy seria, dijo algo que a Brittany le era imposible de creer

-Por Dios Hannah- dijo riendo -Lex tiene a cualquiera a sus pies, tanto hombres y mujeres, hasta a la profesora de Química- dijo frunciendo el ceño, al recordar lo que pasó en aquella clase de química -pe.. pero eso no importa ¿Piensas que Alex quiera algo conmigo, sabiendo todo lo que pase contigo, sabiendo que no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ocupar tu lugar, sabiendo que puede tener a cualquier con tan solo tronar dedos? además tiene a Marie a su antojo ¡Cualquiera quiere a Marie a su antojo!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que no le gusto a Hannah

-Ah claro Marie- dijo entre dientes, mientras que rodeaba los ojos -es linda ¿Y?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Linda? Marie es sexy- dijo exagerando en aquella palabra -¿Haz visto sus curvas? con ese cuerpo escultural, sus se..- estaba apunto de terminar pero Hannah se cansó

-¡Vale, para! Marie es perfecta y bla bla bla- dijo enfurecida y lo demostraba con cada palabra, preferiría irse de su propia casa antes de volver a escuchar algo más sobre Marie

-Ahora será con Marie, demonios- maldijo Brittany por lo bajo, sin que Hannah escuchase -amor, solo hablaba de ella- dijo pero Hannah estaba demasiado enardecida para entender razones

-Britt, no quiero hablar- dijo frunciendo el ceño, cualquiera que la veía pensaría que estaba jugando a estar "enojada", pero no era así, ella lo dijo _"El hecho de que me moleste, no significa que te voy a tratar mal, nunca te voy a tratar mal"_

-Hannah, te amo _"Te amo con locura, te amo por tu mirada que mira y siembra futuro, te amo contra viento y marea" _simplemente te amo, creo que es algo que aún no entiendes, porque siempre que hablo de alguien te pones celosa, pero aún así te amo- susurraba en su oído, cosa que enloquecía a Hannah, la cual volteó rápidamente para callarla con su dulce beso, el cual Brittany respondió rápidamente, para cuando se separen ambas tener sonrisa plasmadas que nadie podría mover

-Lamento desconfiar de ti- dijo Hannah bajando la mirada

-Te ves muy sexy cuando estas celosa- dijo haciendo que Hannah soltara una pequeña risa -aunque eres demasiado posesiva- dijo abrazándola

-Todo es solo contigo, amor- dijo haciendo que la cabeza de Brittany se colocara perfectamente en su cuello

-Prefiero que seas celosa conmigo a que te pases una aventura con todas- dijo susurrando en su cuello, lo cual la hizo estremecer

-Es solo contigo amor, solo contigo- volvió a repetir, pero ahora con un sabor amargo en sus palabras...

_Fin del flashback_

-Siempre era posesiva- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa melancólica -ella me dijo la verdad, solo era conmigo, siempre- dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-Estoy segura de que en algún momento te ataría a un bumerán, para que vuelvas a ella- dijo con la misma sonrisa

-¿Recuerdas la vez en la cual, hizo que Quinn se lanzara un granizado?- dijo Rachel riendo por aquel recuerdo, Brittany imitó su acción, aunque Quinn se quedó fingiendo seriedad

-Estaba muy frío- se quejó la rubia -además fue por algo injusto- dijo alzando ambas cejas

-¿Qué pasó en realidad? nunca lo entendí- preguntaba la otra rubia de ojos azules, lo cuales después de mucho tiempo volvían a brillar

-Es algo complicado- dijo Quinn, para luego comenzar a narrar lo sucedido..

_Flashback (POV Quinn)_

-Bueno ¿Como te fue?- me preguntó Hannah muy entusiasmada, aunque mis ánimos estaban por lo bajo

-Mmm ¿Como lo explico?- decía sarcásticamente, se notaba que estaba mal ¿Por qué pregunta? -mal- dije sin más vueltas

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó intrigada, aunque pienso que se está burlando de mi desgracia

-Que cuando fui a ver a Rachel, como me lo dijiste, ella no estaba sola, estaba con Finn- dije haciendo que las lágrimas rápidamente vuelvan a mis ojos, sin poder salir

-Continúa, no me digas que le hiciste un escándalo a Berry, porque te mato- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, por lo cual negué con la cabeza

-No, solo que me quedé a una distancia prudente viendo que pasaba, tampoco quiero que piense que la estoy acosando o algo así- como me estaba yendo por otros temas, Hannah me paró y continué -bueno lo que pasó fue que cuando se despidieron, no fue un beso en la mejilla, fue un abrazo y ...- paré porque mi voz se estaba quebrando y no quería que nadie me viera llorar, no por una chica

-¿Finn la besó?- preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza, aún con la mirada baja -pero Finn y Rachel rompieron- dijo haciendo que frunciera el ceño y levantara la vista hacia ella -rompieron hoy- dijo esta vez arqueando una ceja, haciendo que algunas cosas pudieran encajar, pero seguía teniendo dudas

-¿Entonces por qué lo besó?- dije algo dolida, mientras que Hannah seguía con su misma postura

-¿Nunca has oído de los besos de despedida?- preguntó -Quinn, besé a Ian cuando rompimos, besé a Helen cuando rompimos, besé a Hugo cuando rompimos, besé a Ginger cuando rompimos, puedo seguir toda la tarde- dijo muy tranquila, haciendo que me diera cuenta de lo estúpido que hice

-No debía arrojar eso- susurré, pero Hannah lo escuchó y volvió a fruncir el ceño

-¿Qué le arrojaste a Berry?- preguntó inclinando su cabeza a un lado

-Un granizando- dije bajando la cabeza, mientras que la veía que rodeaba los ojos, mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro

-Quinn- dijo posando su mano en mi hombros, haciendo que alce la mirada, pensando que me diría un buen consejo -eres una estúpida- dijo para luego reír, aunque yo seguía seria

-Este no es momento para reírse Woodley- dijo soltándome de ella

-Bueno tengo una idea, debes hacer algo que nunca has hecho para remediar ese error- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa -y sé perfectamente que es- dijo riendo, cosa que no me gusto, me explicó de lo que se trataba, al principio me negué rotundamente, aunque luego ella me hizo cambiar de opinión, así que me dirigí al casillero de Rachel, junto a Hannah la cual tenía una sonrisa plasmada y algo más...

-Hola Rach- le dije tímidamente, note que se había cambiado de ropa y su cabello estaba mojado, debe ser que fue a las duchas o simplemente se lavó el cabello, aunque no entendía el por qué de sus ojos rojos

-Quinn si vienes para tirarme otra cosa, por favor vete o hazlo ahora- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, cosa que me dolió

-No, vengo a disculparme por lo que hice- dije bajando la mirada -me siento avergonzada, por mi actitud anterior, sé...- iba a terminar de disculparme, pero Hannah me interrumpió

-Te faltó inmadura- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mirara con rabia, mientras que me guiñó el ojo

-Bueno sigo, en si, lo lamento Rach- dijo frunciendo los labios -ahora haré algo que nunca eh hecho, pero me lo merezco- dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para que Hannah me pasara el granizado que tenía en la mano

-¡Espera!- gritó Hannah y suspiré aliviada, sabía que mi mejor amiga me salvaría de esta -Britt ven un momento- dijo dirigiéndose a Brittany y ella se acercó, por lo cual maldije a Hannah -prosigue- dijo con una sonrisa, volví a cerrar los ojos, pensaba que así no sentiría nada, esperaba que alguien dijera que parara, pero na.. -¡Espera, Quinn!- volvió a interrumpir Hannah

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, ya que la vi muy seria, aunque una sonrisa se avecinada, lo que significa que vendría un comentario estúpido

-Necesito filmar este momento- dijo sacando su teléfono, para grabar lo que haría en breves segundos, respiré hondo y volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando que acabe todo, elevé mi mano junto con el granizado, hasta arriba de mi cabeza, para luego ponerlo para abajo y este se cayera en toda mi cabeza, sentí el frío por mi espalda, lo cual no era muy cómodo -¡Quinn!- me llamo Hannah de nuevo así que voltee a verla, mala idea, ella tenía un granizado en la mano, el cual me lo lanzó en pocos segundos y comenzó a reír -después de esto, aprende a no tirar granizados a las personas Quinnie- dijo entre risa y algunos reclamos por parte de Brittany, volteé a ver a Rachel, la cual estaba completamente asombrada y con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Le alegra verme cubierta de esta mierda?

-Rach yo..- no pude continuar ya que aquella morena muy bajita, la estaba abrazando, haciendo que ella también se manchara -lo siento te manche- dije con una sonrisa

-No me importa, es sabor uva, es mi favorito- dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior -te quiero Quinn- susurró a mi oído

-Yo también te quiero Rach- le susurré para abrazarla con más fuerza, con una sonrisa en el rostro

_Fin del flashback_

-Eso fue lo que pasó, siempre me convencía de hacer estupideces- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

-Hannah se comportaba como una niña aveces- dijo Brittany riendo -pero eso ya pasó, siempre la voy a recordar, pero es tiempo que vuelva a hacer mi vida ¿Cierto?- dijo con cierta duda

-Sí, no te obligaremos a salir con nadie que no quieras, te daremos el tiempo que necesites- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

-Gracias, bueno me encantaría seguir así hasta el amanecer- dijo haciendo que sus amigas se rían -pero mañana será un largo día y necesito terminar algunas cosas y los trabajos que me mandaron- dijo Brittany con algo de desanimo

-Bueno te dejamos, le enseñaré a Quinn sus facciones de alegría cuando gané mi primer premio Tony- dijo la morena muy entusiasmada, lo cual enterneció a Quinn

-Claro que sí amor- lo dijo, pero segundos después de dio cuenta de lo que dijo y miró a Brittany -ayuda- le susurró, lo que hizo que la otra rubia riera

-Tu novia esta entusiasmada por saber lo que debe hacer- dijo Brittany con un tono burlesco, lo cual alegró a Rachel y Quinn le susurró "ya no me ayudes"

El tiempo transcurrió, ya era de noche y todos se iban a dormir, Brittany recordó todo lo que vivió con Hannah, _"En estos momentos, hasta lo tormentoso, es hermoso" _decía Brittany mientras que seguía recordando múltiples cosas -Te necesito conmigo- susurró casi audible y volteándose para dormir, aunque una voz la hizo voltear al lado contrario

-Acá estoy- dijo aquella voz que reconocería siempre, aquella "chica" tenía una sonrisa hermosa, mientras que Brittany también sonreía pero de manera triste -¿Qué pasa amor? ¿No te alegra verme?- preguntó la morena que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama

-No puedo vivir sin ti- confesó la rubia, haciendo que la morena bajara la cabeza -te necesito, _"Sufro por ti no puedo evitarlo, con tan solo ver tu imagen siento que ya no puedo más"_- dijo Brittany para que luego una lágrima silenciosa cayera por su mejilla

-¡Hey!- dijo haciendo que la volviese a ver -siempre estaré contigo, pero debes seguir tu vida, quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes, no puedo verte así, me pone aún peor- dijo Hannah mirándole a los ojos

-Te amo, siempre lo haré, sé que nunca voy a olvidarte- dijo muy firme, mientras su alma se desvanecía en pedazos

-"Siempre" y "Nunca" son palabras muy fuertes, recuerda algo; nunca digas nunca y siempre no dura- dijo bajando la cabeza, haciendo que Brittany la mire con extrañeza -es hora de irme- dijo con tristeza en el rostro

-No, no te vayas por favor- le decía Brittany de manera suplicante, aunque Hannah solo se limitaba a sonreír y decir "Te amo y lo lamento" en ese momento todo se volvió borroso, aunque Brittany no se diera cuenta cayó en un sueño profundo

Al día siguiente Brittany despertó con el estruendoso sonido de su despertador, se levantó sin ánimo alguno, pero debía fingir que todo iba bien, ya que no quería que le hagan preguntas o la traten como a una maldita loca que ve a su novia muerta, tenían todo el derecho de pensarlo, pero no estaba de buena gana para los comentarios este día, así que hizo lo cotidiano y salió de su casa en su auto, cuando llegó a McKinley todo era igual "Tal vez ya es hora de dejar todo atrás" pensó aquella rubia, aunque caminó unos cuantos pasos y logró divisar a Santana con una más de su lista, ambas estaban conversando de forma amena "Pero como lo hago, si ella esta a mi lado" volvió a pensar, así que se dirigió a aquella morena y sin decir nada la tomo del brazo para llevarla a otro lugar, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Santana que estaba siendo arrastrada prácticamente, fue así hasta que pararon, mejor dicho Brittany paró

-Tengo que pasar una semana contigo ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Brittany de mala gana, aunque Santana tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba confundida y feliz a la vez

-Hola a ti también- dijo con una sonrisa algo forzosa, pero a quien no le saldría una sonrisa cuando aquella rubia estaba ahí, esos ojos azules que podría amar cualquiera y en especial aquella morena

-Hola- contestó Brittany aún con su tono inicial -bueno volviendo a mi castigo- dijo haciendo que Santana soltase una pequeña risa -¿Que quieres que te enseñe primero?- preguntó la rubia

-¿La verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y Brittany asintió -tu cuerpo- dijo sin mas, haciendo que su compañera rodeara los ojos

-De McKinley para ser más especifica- dijo con una sonrisa irónica -y si sueltas otro comentario estúpido, no sentirás tu cara- dijo de una manera muy amenazante

-Bueno rubia, para facilitarte el trabajo ya sé algunos lugares, aunque me perdería esta vez, ya que me toca clase de Relaciones Humanas y no tengo ni más mínima idea de donde es- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno esa clase también me toca a mí, si me permites dejar algunas cosas en mi casillero, vamos juntas- dijo amable o bueno lo más amable que había sido con Santana

-Claro ¿Te acompaño?- preguntó Santana, para que la ojiazul asintiera y vayan caminando hacía el casillero de la rubia

Ambas chicas caminaban sin un tema de conversación de por medio, aunque alguien que las observaba sin que se dieran cuenta y al ver a aquella latina irse con la rubia, le enardeció como cualquier otra cosa en el mundo; las chicas al llegar al casillero de Brittany, por lo cual no se demoraron mucho, empezaron a hablar

-Bueno supongo que ya sabes sobre los salones a donde deber ir- dijo Brittany con algo de intriga en la respuesta, aunque Santana la miraba extraña

-No exactamente ¿Como se supone que lo sabré? si acabo de entrar ayer- dijo Santana alzando ambas cejas, como si la respuesta fuese muy obvia

-No lo sé, supuse que alguna de tus "amigas" te guiaría- dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra "amigas", con eso Santana dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida

-Bueno pues no lo hicieron eso es tu trabajo, el de ellas es distraerme un momento- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Brittany rodeara los ojos soltando un bufido

-Pensé que podría dejar de hablar sobre eso, aunque sea un momento- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos, estaba algo incómoda de hablar sobre aquel tema

-Tú propusiste el tema, yo solo me deje llevar- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Brittany estaba apuntó de responder, pero el timbre de comienzo de clases la intervino

-Salvada por la campana, siempre lo escuche, pero nunca me había pasado, esto es muy literal- dijo frunciendo el ceño y Santana sonrió y se dirigieron a aquella clase, en la cual extrañamente todos los asientos estaban acopados, así que ambas chicas se vieron en la obligación de sentarse juntas, estaban atrás de Quinn y Rachel, las cuales se reían del tema hablado, así que voltearon a hablar con las chicas, aunque a la pareja se sorprendió de ver a Brittany con aquella chica, aunque lo pasaron desapercibido y decidieron presentarse

-Hola soy Rachel Barbra Berry, si te lo preguntas sí tengo el nombre de Barbra Streisand, así que también estoy destinada a ser una futura estrella de Brodway, por cierto ¿Haz oído de Funny Girl?- Rachel hablaba demasiado rápido para que cualquier persona le tome atención a las palabras que dice, ni siquiera dejó que Santana respondiera y sigo hablando -bueno es la mejor obra de Brodway, en la cual también voy a estar cuando por fin vaya a New York, para deslumbrar a todos con mi asombroso talento, y tú ¿Como te llamas?- le preguntó aunque Santana estaba asombrada de como una persona puede hablar tan rápido en tan pocos segundos, mientras que las demás chicas rodeaban los ojos

-Novata- dijeron unísono, mientras reían por la postura de la latina

-Santana- dijo por fin, junto a una sonrisa perfecta, por la cual muchas y muchos morirían con tan solo verla

-Hola soy Quinn, su novia- dijo con una sonrisa y la morena les respondió con la misma sonrisa

-Bueno ya sabes, me llamo Santana, Santana Lopez- dijo con la misma sonrisa a la anterior

-Sí sí sí y yo soy Brittany Susan Pierce ¿Podemos pasar a otro tema?- preguntó Brittany de mala manera, lo cual sorprendió a las demás chicas

-Claro...- respondió Quinn vagamente -bueno Santana ¿De donde vienes?- preguntó, aunque la morena iba a responder vino la profesora Holly Holliday, la cual enseñaba la materia de Relaciones Humanas

-Hola clase- dijo aquella rubia, ojos azules, tenía un aspecto divertido y así era todas sus clases eran fuera de lo común, nadie espera nada por Holly -como lo dijimos la semana pasada, hoy haremos trabajo en parejas, por si lo recuerdan sus parejas, son las que están a sus costados- dijo y todos comenzaron a ver a su pareja, lo cual emocionó mucho a Quinn y Rachel, pero todo era distinto con el caso de Santana y Brittany, estas dos se miraron y Santana sonrió maliciosamente, mientras Brittany negaba con la cabeza lentamente -bueno por si no lo recuerdan el trabajo trataba de conocer a las personas a su alrededor, comenzando con el compañero de su costado- finalizó la rubia profesora

-Alguien esta en contra mío lo sé- susurró Brittany para si misma, mientras Santana seguía con su misma sonrisa

-Al menos no puedes culparme de esto, ni siquiera sabía donde lo estudiaría- dijo Santana riendo, mientras miraba a aquella joven rubia

-Oh bueno Señorita Lopez, me acabo de enterar que usted es nueva acá, espero que la pase bien y bueno soy su profesora de Relaciones Humanas- dijo la profesora con una gran sonrisa, mientras Santana asentía -bueno Brittany tendrás un interesante trabajo- finalizó para luego voltearse y escribir en la pizarra la clase que les tocaba

Aquella clase pasó muy rápido aunque Santana como la mayoría de alumnos se reía de lo que decía la profesora, la cual parecía otra alumna más, Brittany pasó casi todo su tiempo, pensando como era Santana, tal vez cuando no anda con otra chica a su lado ella puede ser amistosa, tal vez su vida no es solo sexo, tal vez solo necesita a alguien que derrita el hielo en su corazón, pero ¿Quien? bueno _"Solo ama aquel que sufre y sangra" _tal vez es eso lo que quiere evitar ella, esta es una buena oportunidad para averiguarlo, al menos las cosas pasan por algo; sus pensamientos eran muchos, todos acerca de la misteriosa morena, que traía loco a cualquiera y puso de cabeza el mundo de Brittany.

Las horas pasaron y ya hora del almuerzo, en el cual Brittany se sentó con todos los de New Direction, todos los chicos iban conversando temas diferente, aunque todos eran entretenidos, hasta que Tina tocó un tema que en cierta manera Brittany quería evitar

-¿Ya vieron a la chica nueva?- preguntó Tina y rápidamente todos posaron su mirada en aquella chica asiática -me han dicho que ya se ha acostado con medio McKinley, incluyendo a las mujeres- dijo asombrando a los demás chicos y Brittany soltaba un suspiro

-Bueno prueba tú misma- dijo Sam, señalando a Santana sentada en una mesa junto a cinco chicas realmente hermosas, con las cuales cualquier hombre quisiera estar o que aun que sea supiera se su existencia, Santana estaba hablando de si misma, mientras que las demás chicas la miraban atentas, aunque pocos segundos después Santana cogió una cucharada de su almuerzo para darle en la boca a una de ellas -hay lo tienen, tiene más mujeres que yo- dijo riendo, lo cual hizo que Brittany frunciera el ceño

-Tal vez solo quiso ser amable- dijo en su defensa, lo cual hizo que todos la miraran extraño

-Pues pequeña Britt, eso no es ser solo amable- dijo Alex señalando esta vez que Santana y Vanessa, la chica anterior, se estaban besando y luego se despedían de las demás para irse cogidas de la mano a un lugar más "privado", Brittany se levantó violentamente de la mesa y trató de irse

-¿Britt a donde vas?- preguntó Quinn, ya no tan sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga

-A terminar algunas cosas- dijo sin desviar la mirada de su objetivo ¿Cual era su objetivo? simple: Santana, caminó rápidamente y siguió a la morena con su acompañante, Brittany rápidamente logró salir de la cafetería y divisó una horrible escena, la cual era Santana devorando la boca de Vanessa y esta última no ponía resistencia a ello, así que pensó en un rápido plan y lo tubo al instante, así que corrió sin que dieran cuenta y jaló a Santana como en la mañana, aunque ahora su cabello estaba despeinado y estaba segura de que sí se quejaría

-Santana necesito hablar contigo- dijo Brittany mientras alejaba más a Santana de Vanessa, las cuales estaban más confundidas que de costumbre

-Brittany no creo que sea un buen momento- dijo soltándose de su agarre, no le gustaba que nadie la tocase

-Es que te vi y como después de esto no compartimos ninguna clase, decidí preguntarte algo- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras que la morena la miraba confundida

-Pero en la mañana ni siquiera querías mirarme y no aceptaste venir a mi casa para hacer el trabajo de Relaciones Humanas, luego me hiciste sentarme con un desconocido en Química, para después en Español hacerme hablar en español toda la clase, lo cual odié- dijo frunciendo el ceño y Brittany seguía con su expresión tranquila, aunque en su mente se refutaba lo mala que había sido

-Bueno es que cambié de opinión y me dije que mis estudios son primero, así que iré hoy a tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa, por lo menos miente bien bajo presión, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa saliera del rostro de Santana

-Bueno te espero a las 4:30 p.m- dijo con esa sonrisa que la identificaba, así que Brittany asintió, pero luego recordó que olvidaba algo

-Santana, no sé donde vives- dijo rodeando los ojos, mientras la otra soltaba un "Ohh"

-Bueno te mando la dirección por mensaje, porque yo no sé como es la dirección, así que debes darme tu teléfono- dijo con una sonrisa algo traviesa, con lo cual hizo dudar mucho a Brittany, pero luego decidió dárselo

-Bueno tenlo, dame tu teléfono lo escribiré- dijo y ella lo sacó de su bolsillo, para dárselo, rápidamente ella escribió su número y lo guardó con su nombre, lo cual también estaba haciendo Santana pero con el teléfono de Brittany, cuando ambas terminaron Santana volteó ya que había recordado lo que hacía antes que la interrumpieran y hay estaba Vanessa esperando, Santana se acercó y el miedo de Brittany aumentó notablemente

-Se me fueron las ganas, lo siento- dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros y Vanessa abrió la boca realmente sorprendida

-¿Qué?- se limitó a decir, Brittany soltó un suspiro acumulado y para suerte de todos sonó el timbre

-Tengo clases, adiós- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que aquella chica seguía sin creerlo -Britt ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó y Brittany quedó asombrada, por uno ¿Desde cuando les dice Britt? dos ¿Sabía que tenía clase junto a ella?

-Claro- dijo dándole una sonrisa a Santana y una mirada fulminante a Vanessa, para luego tomarla del brazo, algo muy posesivo, como marcando un territorio, Santana estaba prohibida

Las demás clases pasaron muy rápido, llegó la hora de salida y ambas chicas que prácticamente pasaron todo el día juntas por fin se despedían en el estacionamiento, Santana se iba en su auto y Brittany en el suyo, ambas llegaron a sus casas casi al mismo momento, en la casa de Santana como de costumbre, no había nadie y en la de Brittany la esperaba su madre, la rubia hizo todo lo que le pidieron y luego se dio cuenta que eran las 4:00 p.m Santana ya le había mandado la dirección y ella sabía donde era, pero se preguntaba ¿Como una familia compraba la mansión de los Jhonson? los cuales eran la antigua familia, entre preguntas y más preguntas pasó el tiempo, ya estaba llegando tarde a su encuentro con Santana, ya eran las 4:45 p.m así que salió corriendo de su casa y cogió su auto, para manejar a una gran velocidad, aunque al notar lo que hacía paró, esto era irónico tanto como beber alcohol, ya que la persona que mató a Hannah conducía ebria, a los pocos minutos llego a casa de Santana y tocó la puerta, Santana no demoró mucho en abrir la puerta

-Bueno bueno bueno, la realeza se digno a venir- dijo sarcásticamente, aunque sin abandonar su sonrisa

-Hola, lo siento se me hizo tarde- se excusó Brittany, algo movida por su actividad anterior

-Entonces... ¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó arqueando una ceja, una pregunta que tenía muchas interpretaciones

-Déjame poner en claro que estoy acá solo por el trabajo- dijo firmemente, mientras la apuntaba con el dedo

-Claro, lo que digas, no intentaré nada ¿Ahora pasas?- dijo aún con su sonrisa "¿Por qué demonios nunca deja de sonreír?" pensaba Brittany

-Claro- dijo entrando a la gran casa de Santana -¿Estas sola?- preguntó y la latina soltó un suspiro

-Sí, esta casa es demasiado grande, no entiendo porque papá tiene la obsesión de comprar casas así- dijo rodeando los ojos y Brittany se sorprendió

-Bueno ¿Comenzamos?- preguntó y Santana asintió -cuéntame de ti ¿Algún pasatiempo?- preguntó y Santana pensó

-Sexo- dijo tranquila, Brittany suspiro y rodeo los ojos

-¿Algo que te guste?- preguntó de nuevo, pensando en la infinidad de respuestas

-Sexo- respondió de nuevo de igual manera que la anterior

-¿Algo con lo cual si te faltara no podrías vivir?- preguntó pero antes se apresuró a decir una advertencia -si dices sexo te golpeo- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Acepto el golpe, sexo- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, rápidamente Brittany la golpeó en el brazo -valió la pena- dijo aún con su sonrisa

-Ahora por favor con seriedad- dijo alzando ambas cejas y la morena sonrió tranquilamente, como no estar tranquila con una sonrisa así

-Bueno entonces mejor comienzo yo- dijo cogiendo un cuaderno y un lapicero para apuntar -¿Edad?- preguntó

-17- respondió con el ceño fruncido, pensaba que era una pregunta obvia

-¿Alguna mejor amiga?- volvió a preguntar

-Sí, Quinn- dijo ahora con una sonrisa, en pocos segundos pensó en todo lo que había pasado con aquella rubia

-¿Algún mejor amigo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, "Demonios se parece tanto a Hannah" volvió a pensar Brittany

-Sam, no sé si lo conoces Sam Evans- dijo alzando ambas cejas

-¿El que tiene boca de trucha?- preguntó, haciendo que Brittany soltase una pequeña risa

-Sí es él- dijo ahora recordando que la primera persona que le dijo así fue Hannah...

-¿Me besarías?- preguntó haciendo que Brittany salga rápidamente de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, para cualquiera esa sería una pregunta realmente incómoda

-Que ¿Si me besarías?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con una sonrisa

-No te la voy a responder- dijo mas bien como un grito, mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Pero es una pregunta de la cual me muero por saber la respuesta- dijo alzando ambos brazos

-No- volvió a responder, esta vez mas firme -volveré a preguntar yo- dijo y su compañera asintió -¿Tienes hermanos?- tal vez sacaría algo de esto

-No, soy hija única- respondió, es decir que no había modo de que ella y Hannah tuvieran alguna relación ¿O sí?

-¿Algún otro pasatiempo aparte de sexo?- preguntó riéndose, lo cual hizo que Santana también riera

-Viajar, leer y cantar, lo sé es una rara combinación- dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo sorprender a Brittany, le gusta hacer lo mismo que a Hannah, bueno la mayoría

-¿Enserio?- preguntó y Santana asintió con la cabeza -bueno ¿El libro que te guste más?- preguntó y Santana bajo la cabeza mientras reía

-¿No te vas a burlar?- preguntó y ella alzó la mano en forma de juramento - "El arte de amar" y "Bodas de sangre"- dijo riendo

-Ohh tengo ante mí una amente del romanticismo- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Santana volvía a repetir su acción anterior

-Me parecen interesantes, como Ovidio trata de encontrar el amor y como Leonardo tiene esa pasión, para conseguir lo que quiere- dijo pensando en aquellas novelas

-Alguien acá también tiene una pasión por obtener lo que quiere- dijo sonriendo, refiriéndose a Santana y su obsesión por conseguir a quien quiere

-Bueno también lucho por ello- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

-Sigamos ¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?- Brittany quería conocer y comprender porque ella era así

-No nunca- respondió mirándola fijo a los ojos y descubrió que no mentía, espera ¿Qué? ¿Como pasó eso? ¿Como puedo saber que no mentía?

-Entonces ¿Por qué tu actitud de chica mala?- preguntó para descubrir a fondo todo esto

-Porque no le veo el sentido a enamorarse, después de todo _"El amor que damos, es el único que conservamos"_- respondió

-¿Quieres atacarme con frases?- preguntó con una sonrisa y ella asintió

-¿Como sabías que era una frase?- preguntó con una sonrisa y Brittany suspiro

-Lo volveré a decir, novata, amo leer, al igual que tú también me gusta el romanticismo, pero prefiero "Don Juan Tenorio" y "Las desventuras del joven Werther"- respondió arqueando una ceja

-Al parecer no soy la única a la que le gusta la pasión por conseguir lo que se quiere- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa

-Don Juan Tenorio es pasional, tiene el signo del amor eterno y Werther también, muchos se suicidaron por identificarse con el protagonista- dijo entre risas

-Jamás pensé que serías de las personas que leen, menos libros así- dijo muy sincera, aún con su imborrable sonrisa

-Igual yo contigo, al parecer no se juzga un libro por su portada- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno de nuevo al trabajo ¿Hablamos de tu infancia?- preguntó ahora con una sonrisa

-Dale con todo rubia- dijo riendo, haciendo que Brittany ría junto a ella

-¿Como te llevas con tus padres?- preguntó y la sonrisa de Santana se notó más forzosa, cualquiera hubiese notado la tensión de aquella pregunta

-Bueno mi padre casi nunca está en casa, siempre está trabajando o en algún viaje- respondió con la cabeza gacha

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó y Santana mordió su labio inferior

-No lo sé, nunca la conocí- dijo e inmediatamente los recuerdos se posaron en su mente, cuando a Hannah le preguntaban por su padre y decía lo mismo

-Bueno preguntas de tu infancia- dijo para romper el momento incómodo -¿Qué querías ser de pequeña?- preguntó y Santana volvió a reír

-Presidente- dijo para luego reír a carcajadas junto a Brittany -bueno ya simplemente quería que cuando sea grande tener un mundo diferente, en el cual ya no existieran los prejuicios, pero no se cumplió- dijo frunciendo los labios

-¿Abandonaste tu sueño?- preguntó y Santana asintió levemente -¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar

-Porque todo se volvía más pesado al no ser más una niña, debía dejar de soñar y darme cuenta de como era la realidad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Tu sueño es admirable, más cuando era el sueño de una niña- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa tímida

-Ya lo dijiste, el sueño de una niña...

* * *

**Buenoooo hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me costó mucho escribirlo ya que tenía muchas tareas pendientes y mis profesores no dejaban de presionarme, sumado a eso la suspensión fuera de lo común y mucho más, bueno no le doy más vueltas porque hoy tendría que levantarme temprano y dolerá mucho hacerlo **

**La canción es: _"Paradise" -Coldplay_**

**Chauuu =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno acá está en nuevo capítulo, antes de lo que esperaban (o eso supongo yo) decir antes que todo que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia (no mentira, fue basado en hecho reales) (les doy créditos a mis amigos que ayudaron a que esto avanzara) acá van a tener altas y bajas, pero estará bien tierno (mentira mentira mentira mentira)**

**Mini spoiler: Santana puede ser algo confusa (bueno es muy confusa, hasta para mí) **

**marcy3395: Tu pregunta no la puedo responder, ya que sería dar información sobre lo que pasará posteriormente, por cierto no pensaba que alguien se daría cuenta de eso y aunque no lo creas verás que Hannah y San son más parecidas de lo se piensa, aunque por momentos parezcan distintas **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

-Tu sueño es admirable, más cuando era el sueño de una niña- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa tímida

-Ya lo dijiste, el sueño de una niña- dijo mirando a otro lado -ahora yo haré las preguntas- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tan solo una más- dijo y Santana asintió lentamente con una sonrisa -¿Cual elegirías entre "Fausto"y "El corazón delator"?- volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa y Santana bajo la cabeza riendo

-Creo que nunca debí rebelarte que me gusta leer, es mas ni siquiera te debí decir que sé leer- dijo entre risas -bueno "Fausto" es más largo y tiene material para pensar y analizar las cosas que pasan, también me gusta la forma en la cual burla a Margarita, en cierta forma se parece a mí, aunque "El corazón delator" sea corto tiene un gran contenido, puedes sentir la angustia, ambas son muy buenas pero prefiero "El corazón delator", no es porque no me guste "Fausto" porque sí me gusta, tal vez porque es una obra cumbre de Goethe- dijo, mientras mantenía su sonrisa, aquella morena sabía lo que hablaba, lo que sorprendió a Brittany

-Bueno en algún momento de tu vida podrás cerrarme la boca, como lo haz hecho ahora- dijo con una sonrisa plasmada y Santana puso una cara de confusión -la verdad es que pensé que me mentías y que solo habías leído los libros que me contaste- dijo haciendo que ambas chicas rieran

-Sí Brittany, enserio leo, apuesto que creías que no sabía que "Fausto" y "Las desventuras del joven Wether" eran del mismo autor- dijo inclinando su cabeza a un lado, lo que hizo que Brittany entre risas asintiera con la cabeza

-Vale me rindo ante tus grandes conocimientos- dijo exagerando en cada palabra, mientras ambas reían -bueno entonces, tú preguntabas- dijo aún con su sonrisa

-Bueno ¿Algún otro amor aparte de Hannah?- preguntó arqueando una ceja, aunque a la rubia le sorprendió que se haya acordado de ella

-No, Hannah fue mi primer amor y más que nada deseaba que fuera el último- dijo bajando la mirada, así que la morena decidió actuar rápido y cambiar de tema

-¿Algún pasatiempo?- preguntó sin esperar más tiempo, imitándola anteriormente

-Bailar y leer- dijo con una gran sonrisa, era lo mejor que hacía y si fuese por Brittany su vida sería eso, bailar y leer

-¿Enserio? nunca te eh visto bailar, es mas apenas caminas y solo corres cuando me quieres separar de alguien- dijo Santana alzando ambas cejas y Brittany soltó una pequeña risa

-No bailo hace poco tiempo, una o dos semanas atrás- respondió frunciendo el ceño -antes eso me hubiese parecido mucho tiempo, pero ahora no- dijo frunciendo los labios

-Déjame adivinar, no bailas desde que ella se fue- dijo tratando de encontrar aquellos ojos azules, los cuales la miraron sorprendida, para luego asentir

-¿Cómo sabías?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y Santana la miró arqueando una ceja

-No hace falta ser adivina para saberlo, es mas toda tú dice que la extrañas- dijo mirándola alzando ambas cejas, mientras Brittany la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Sabes- dijo y Santana inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado -eres buena cuando no tienes a chicas a tu alrededor- dijo haciendo que Santana sonría levemente

-Bueno al parecer ya me conoces más, aunque sea un poco, pero hay algo que también deberías saber- dijo aún compartiendo las miradas fijas

-¿Qué?- preguntó y Santana pasó su mano por su cabello para contestar

-Soy una mala persona, tengo un pasado muy largo, un presente desviado y seguro un mal futuro- dijo seriamente y antes que la rubia pudiera responder a aquello, el teléfono de la moreno sonó, miró la pantalla y se dio cuenta que era importante -disculpa, debo contestar- dijo parándose para ir a otra habitación -¿Hola?- contestó

-Señorita Lopez- dijo aquella voz, hasta ahora no tan confiable

-Sí ¿Ella ya está acá?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y con un tono frío y serio

-Lo sentimos, el viaje se retrasó, estará allá en dos días- dijo algo nervioso, por la futura actitud de la morena

-¿Cómo que no está acá? ¿No pueden cumplir un trabajo bien?- dijo algo exaltada, ya que enserio la quería hoy

-Ya le dijimos Señorita Lopez, son culpa de algunas turbulencias y no la podemos mandar- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

-No me interesa- dijo con un tono cortante y frío -les doy hasta mañana, no más- dijo, no dio tiempo a que respondiera y terminó la llamada, estaba con una rabia inmensa, la quería, no solo la quería la necesitaba, "Pero claro, unas cuantas nubes valen más a que yo sea feliz" pensó para luego golpear un pared con toda fuerza, según ella para desahogarse, aquel golpe alertó a la rubia que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, así decidió dirigirse a aquel lugar

-¿Santana? ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Brittany por el golpe que acababa de escuchar, así que Santana rápidamente se acomodo

-Nada, una estupidez, no puedo creer que haya gente tan inepta en el mundo- dijo para luego soltar un bufido, mientras rodeaba los ojos

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó acercándose lentamente a ella, ya que no sabía como sería la reacción de aquella latina

-Es que eh estado esperando mucho, nunca eh esperado tanto, han pasado tres días sin verla, me siento incompleta- dijo frunciendo el ceño y negaba con la cabeza, Brittany frunció el ceño pero de confusión ¿Acaso aquella morena necesitaba a alguien?

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó tímidamente, aunque algo confundida por la situación, no podía comprender nada

-En New York, se supone que la traerían hoy, pero la estúpida e incompetente agencia, no puede traerla- dijo ahora más furiosa

-¿Enserio la necesitas?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, cada vez esto era más complicado de entender para la rubia

-Demasiado, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo separada de ella, nunca, es lo más importante para mí- dijo alzando ambas cejas al igual que sus brazos, para luego pasar sus manos por su cabello

-La verdad es que no entiendo nada, ¿Dices que la necesitas? pero la engañas con cualquiera que pase por tu cara- dijo exaltada y la morena la miró con confusión

-¿De que me estas hablando Brittany?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y la rubia suspiro algo desesperada

-De la chica a la cual necesita e idolatras- dijo exagerando en sus palabras, mientras Santana inclinaba su cabeza a un lado mirándola confundida

-¿Chica? ¿Quién habló de una chica?- preguntó arqueando un ceja y ahora era Brittany la que estaba confundida nuevamente

-¿Entonces de que hablas, si no es de una chica?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-De mi motocicleta- dijo alzando ambas cejas como una respuesta obvia -es lo que más amo en mi vida- finalizó para encogerse de hombros y Brittany soltó un suspiro ¿Aliviada?

-Por un momento pensé que hablabas de una chica, la verdad eso sería ser realmente cínica e hipócrita- dijo encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír a Santana

-No, no creo nunca expresarme así de una chica, siempre seré un alma libre e indomable- dijo finalizando con una sonrisa satisfactoria, lo cual hizo que Brittany recuerde algo

-Nunca digas nunca y siempre no dura- dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos, se sentían palabras botadas, como si las dijera pero no las pensó

-Pues no creo que eso sea mi caso, sé que es lo que digo, tengo el corazón de piedra, ni siquiera de hielo, porque eso se derrite, la piedra no- dijo imitando la acción de Brittany

-Tal vez en aquella piedra está tallado algún nombre con cincel- dijo arqueando un ceja y Santana negaba con la cabeza

-No, eso debe ser imposible, el amor no existe para mí- dijo finalizando con una sonrisa de lado, mientras Brittany fruncía el ceño

-Pero siempre hay amor para las personas _"Ama a una nube, ama a una mujer, pero ama"_- dijo alzando ambas cejas en forma de desesperación, siempre la rubia se desesperaba al oír eso de la morena

-No, no quiero comprobar aquello de _"Ama hasta que te duela. Si duele es buena señal" _o _"Solo ama aquel que sufre y sangra" _no quiero- dijo mirándola tranquila y la rubia negaba con la cabeza

-No siempre es así, el amor no es como en los libros, no siempre se termina con una muerte o con dolor eterno- dijo volviendo a su tranquilidad

-Pero tampoco es como en los cuentos de hadas, no viene un príncipe azul a rescatarte del castillo, para luego vivir felices para siempre- dijo igual de tranquila que Brittany o hasta más

-¿Quién dice eso? algunas veces debes arriesgarte, no siempre se pierde, también se gana _"Ama solo un día y el mundo habrá cambiado"_- finalizó para luego darse un vuelta y caminar hacia la salida de aquella casa, después de todo ya habían terminado el trabajo

-Espera, antes que te vayas solo quiero decirte algo- dijo tomando el hombro de Brittany con su mano, así que ella le dio una señal para que continuase -_"Si eres frío le haces daño a los demás, pero si te encariñas rápido te hacen daño ¿Cual es mejor?" _solo piénsalo- dijo para luego acompañarla hasta la salida y abrirle la puerta -anda con cuidado- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde quedó la chica ruda?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y Santana soltó una leve risa

-Tan solo estoy siendo amable ¿Ahora no puedo ser amable?- preguntó de forma divertida y con su sonrisa característica, que tenía una mezcla de ironía con pícara

-Adiós Santana- le dijo con una sonrisa, para depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de la morena

-Adiós Brittany- dijo para luego dar su última sonrisa y cerró aquella puerta para que la ojiazul vaya tranquila

Horas después aquella morena seguía recostada en su cama pensando en aquella rubia y su insistencia para que amara a alguien, pero tal vez el amor no es para algunas personas y una de esas es Santana, no se sabía quien confundía más a la otra, si Santana a Brittany o Brittany a Santana, las dos chicas estaban igual de confundidas Brittany porque parece que la morena era una cuando estaba en público y otra cuando están a solas, cada vez las cosas se ponen más confusas para ambas chicas. Santana por su parte decidió llamar a alguien para entretenerse, pero no de la manera común, sino a alguien especial

-¿San?- preguntó la otra chica a través del teléfono, aquella chica tenía una sonrisa plasma en su cara

-Hola mi puta favorita- dijo la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que hizo que la chica a través del teléfono riera

-Mandy, San, Mandy ¿Como haz estado? no me haz llamado desde que aterrizaste en cuidad aburrimiento- dijo haciendo reír a Santana

-Estuve realmente ocupada, la transferencia, mis aventuras, encontrar un nuevo bar en el cual gastaré el dinero de Carlos- dijo mientras reía junto a su amiga

-Estoy segura que no puedes dejar de beber alcohol aunque sea una semana- dijo como un reto, pero a la vez también reía

-Me das en mi punto débil, es como si te dijera deja de respirar o no comas por un mes- dijo exagerando la situación en la que estaba

-Bueno ¿Alguna chica que haya llamado tu atención?- preguntó, ya que era lo mismo en cada viaje que Santana hacía

-No es para tanto, pero conocí a una chica, es algo misteriosa, su novia murió hace unas semanas atrás, según lo que me dice una o dos, no creo que más, también todos me han confundido con aquella chica, es realmente extraño- dijo frunciendo el ceño e inclinando la cabeza para atrás

-¿A cual de las dos chicas? ¿A la muerta? o ¿A la viva?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y Santana se confundió por su pregunta

-A la muerta, la verdad es realmente confuso- dijo frunciendo el ceño, no se acostumbraba a decir eso ¡¿Quién lo haría?!

-Bueno la verdad es extraño- dijo imitando la acción de su amiga, aunque ella no lo notase

-Por cierto, es otra de las que "no quiere nada conmigo"- dijo resaltando aquellas palabras, mientras reía

-No me digas que como Taylor- dijo Mandy mientras reía junto a Santana

-Sí algo así- dijo mientras reía -es como tener una especia deja vu- dijo con una sonrisa suficiente, mientras Mandy reía

-Bueno hablando de la loca, te está buscando- dijo tranquila, aunque Santana rodeó los ojos y soltó un bufido

-¿A esa chica no le importa su dignidad?- preguntó Santana frunciendo el ceño, aunque sonando tranquila

-¿Cual? la poca que le quedaba, la arriesgó por ti- dijo para luego reírse, al igual que Santana

-Pensaba que cambiaría, estaba muy equivocada ¿Quien diría que la chica que ahora me busca con desesperación, antes no quería ni verme?- dijo riendo y negando con la cabeza

-Es verdad, aunque sinceramente pensaba que ya estabas llegando a algo serio con ella, habló fueron meses insistiendo- dijo con una media sonrisa y fruncía el ceño

-Ya te lo dije y lo volveré a repetir, quiero siempre lo que no tengo y cuando lo tengo ya no lo quiero, es como si desapareciera la pasión- dijo tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros

-Lo que pasa es que tienes una extraña pasión por lo prohibido, como en secundaria, cuando querías follarte a la profesora de Sociales- dijo soltando una leve risa

-Hay que aceptarlo, estaba muy buena para su edad- dijo riendo -solo déjame recordarte que con tan solo 15 años, me folle a mi profesora- dijo para luego romper a carcajadas

-Y luego con su sobrina, definitivamente eres mi ídolo Lopez, mi ídolo- dijo entre risas, la conversación de las chicas pasó lleno de tema triviales, junto a risas y muchas anécdotas por parte de ambas. Mientras tanto eso pasaba había una rubia que estaba echada en su cama llena de pensamientos, preguntas que creía sin respuestas, había pasado ahí la mayor parte de su tiempo, si en algún momento sentiste que todo se te cae encima, que es necesario escapar de donde estas, es como si las paredes se cierran y hay demasiado ruido a tu alrededor, pues eso es exacto lo que sentía Brittany, lo peor es que no había escapatoria, aquella morena de mirada impactante, la estaba hipnotizando, la estaba confundiendo y no quería sentirse así, trató de pensar en otra cosa y se fue a duchar pensando que las ideas se irían junto con el agua.

Pasó al día siguiente ambas chicas estaban más relajadas que el día anterior, siguieron su diaria rutina y se dirigieron a McKinley, aún aquella latina se esforzaba con que su motocicleta llegue a Lima ese mismo día, la agencia de vuelo hacía lo que podía, lo cual hacía que haya ciertas posibilidades de la aparición de esta, lo cual alegraba a Santana, al mismo tiempo Brittany estaba relajada, no sabía el motivo especifico, pero lo estaba, se encontró con aquella chica que no pudo hablar bien el día anterior y le dirigió una sonrisa

-Hola Lex- dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo cual alegró a la otra chica y le dedicó una sonrisa

-Hola Britt ¿Cómo estas?- dijo aún con su sonrisa, mientras abría su casillero para sacar algunos libros

-Bien, estoy relajada- dijo soltando un suspiro -¿Y tú?- preguntó viendo a su amiga

-Mejor que nunca- dijo para luego dar un guiño -Bueno ¿Vamos?- preguntó estirándole la mano

-¿A donde?- preguntó la otra rubia con una sonrisa, aunque a la vez algo confundida

-No te relajes tanto- dijo soltando una leve risa -toca clase de álgebra en tres minutos ¿Vamos?- volvió a preguntar

-Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de Alex, para luego se deslizara para tomarla del brazo como lo hacía comúnmente, ambas chicas rieron ante esto, aunque no se daban cuenta de estaban alerta a la mirada de aquella latina, la cual tenía una ceja arqueada junto a una cara seria, pero a la vez tranquila, después de todo la rubia no iba a ser tan fácil como lo tenía pensado, así que decidió despejar su mente con alguna de "sus putas", lo cual hizo que valla en busca de una nueva víctima, la morena había pasado la primera hora con una chica, no exactamente conversando, al terminar se arregló el cabello y repasó sus ojos, luego arregló su ropa, la cual estaba algo arrugada por su actividad anterior, para finalizar lavándose las mano, mientras la otra chica trataba de salir del paraíso del cual la morena la había hecho llegar, una hora llena de pasión, el solo saber que cualquier podría entrar y encontrar lo que Santana hacía eso en los baños de McKinley, al correr ese riesgo, solo eso podía encender a la latina como fuego, después de todo las latinas tiene la sangre caliente o eso siempre dicen, estaba apunto de salir pero chocó con alguien

-¿Por qué no te fijas...?- no terminó su pregunta agresiva e inmediatamente cambió su tono a uno más sensual -rubia- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Brittany rodeara los ojos

-Santana, hola, no te eh visto en álgebra- dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño, mas bien como un interrogatorio

-Hay dos razones por las cuales no me viste en álgebra, primera razón tenía cosas que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa pícara -segundo fue porque me tocaba clase de Ciencias de la vida- dijo arqueando una ceja, junto a una media sonrisa

-Bueno ¿Qué tenías que hacer?- preguntó y la morena comenzó a titubear -y ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan desordenado? parece como si alguien te lo hubiese desordenado...- decía lentamente mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, haciendo que Santana arquee una ceja -Sabes, no quiero saber cuales eran las cosas- dijo con una sonrisa forzosa, para luego poder notar una cabellera castaña clara, pero aún más le sorprendió la dueña de esta cabellera -¿Sugar? ¿Tú estuviste con ella?- dijo titubeando en sus palabras, mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba asombrada -¡Pero eres heterosexual!- dijo mas bien como un grito liberador

-Lo sé, pero estar con Santana, es tocar el cielo con las manos y llevarte una estrella de paso- dijo fuera de si, como si estuviese botando las palabras, lo cual sorprendió mucho más a la rubia y la morena sonrió arrogante

-Y esa es la opinión de una chica "heterosexual"- dijo Santana haciendo comillas con las manos, mientras reía a carcajadas, por lo cual eso preocupó a Brittany, "Santana había logrado tener sexo con Sugar ¡Sugar! la tipa más exigente, engreída e irritable de todo McKinley, si pudo con ella, podría con todas" pensó Brittany, por esa razón Brittany sería la chica más difícil, tratar de ser irritable, grosera, arrogante, cualquier cosa con tal de que Santana se alejara de ella, lo último que quería es a la morena detrás suyo -cariño- dijo tronando los dedos en su cara, lo que hizo que Brittany despertará de su sueño despierta

-Te prohíbo que me digas cariño- dijo la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño, señalándola con el dedo, lo que hizo que Santana soltase una sonrisa maliciosa

-Lo que digas cariño- dijo con la misma sonrisa y antes de que Brittany refute sus palabras, Santana se anticipó a hablar -no debes prohibirme nada, nunca, tengo una conexión con lo prohibido- dijo para guiñarle el ojo y Brittany rodeó los ojos

-Tú deberías ser prohibida, eres mala para la salud mental de las personas como yo- dijo entre cerrando los ojos y hablaba tratando de no despegar los labios

-Tú eres demasiado irresistible para las personas como yo, es decir que estamos a mano- dijo con una sonrisa y Brittany rodeaba los ojos

-Estar a tu lado es el peor castigo que me han dado- dijo mirando fijo a sus ojos y Santana engrandeció su sonrisa, convirtiéndola en una victoriosa

-Muy bien cariño, lo han dicho muchas veces _"Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" _ódiame, deberías saber que eso me enciende más- dijo comiéndosela con la mirada, cosa que Brittany no soporto, se fueron a la mierda las horas que habían pasado antes, para plasmar un fuerte bofetada en su rostro, pero Santana sonreía -me encantas- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, Brittany quería volver a darle otra bofetada pero Santana actuó rápido y la paró, sostenía su muñeca con fuerza y Brittany tan solo la miraba a los ojos y sentía como Santana podía penetrarse en su alma sin pedir permiso, ella aprovechando la confusión de la rubia, decidió jalar su brazo atraiéndola a su cuerpo, sus cuerpos estaban lo más cerca que habían estado, los labios de Santana se aproximaban a la cara de Brittany, esta estaba inmovilizada por sus propios pensamientos, ella pensaba que Santana la besaría, pero tan solo rozo sus labios por su mejilla y le susurró al oído _"Entonces desde hoy soy tu pesadilla, lo que ames y odies, lo que aborrezcas y necesites, seré todo para ti y por ti" _susurró haciendo que su aliento caliente rozara por su oreja, para luego deje un beso detrás de la oreja de Brittany, esta última sintió una electricidad recorrer por su cuerpo, sentir que su estómago daba piruetas, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar -nos vemos luego- dijo guiñándole el ojo para luego salir, dejando a una rubia muy confundida

Pasado el tiempo Brittany seguía sin poder creer lo que Santana le había dicho y lo que había causado en ella, era el almuerzo y todos hablaban de manera amena, sin embargo Brittany apenas asentía a las preguntas que le hacían, Santana solo había seguido el concejo que le dio Mandy el día anterior, sumado a su experiencia con su ex novia Taylor Edwards y al parecer funcionó, le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara cada vez que compartían miradas, Brittany solo se dedicaba a rodear los ojos cada vez que lo hacía, tan solo una persona se dio cuenta de las miradas de Santana y la actitud borde de Brittany, apenas terminó el almuerzo, buscó a Santana, pasados tres minutos la encontró

-Necesito hablar contigo, Santana- dijo aquella rubia con una actitud tranquila, aunque seria, por lo cual la morena la miró sorprendida y fastidiada

-¿Qué quieres Fabray?- preguntó Santana frunciendo el ceño

-Iré directo al grano ¿Qué le haz hecho a Brittany?- preguntó lanzando una mirada fulminante, por la cual Santana actuó tranquila

-Nada ¿Cómo le hago algo a alguien, si ni siquiera me deja acercarme? ¿Algunas teoría?- preguntó mofándose de la pregunta de la rubia

-No me vengas con juegos Lopez ¿Qué le haz hecho?- volvió a insistir, tratando de endurecer su mirada, aunque no causaba ni cosquillas para Santana y su alma fría

-Nada ya te lo dije ¿Me haz visto cerca de ella?- preguntó y la rubia negó con la cabeza -¿Hemos hablado en alguna clase?- volvió a preguntar y la respuesta de la rubia fue la misma -Entonces ¿De donde sacas que yo le eh hecho algo?- volvió a preguntar, era un buen punto, al parecer Brittany no había contado nada sobre su encuentro y eso Santana lo tomaba a su favor

-Pero debes saber por qué está así- dijo frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Santana imite su acción y tome lo que pasó ayer a su favor

-Según lo que tengo entendido, ere tú su mejor amiga, no yo- dijo, estaba encargándose de humillar a Quinn con cada pregunta o comentario que daba -pregúntale a Sam o Alex o alguien que haya pasado aunque sea un segundo con Brittany- dijo para luego irse, dejando a la rubia con las palabras en la boca, cosa que no le gusto para nada, aunque tenía que aceptar que el dolor de su amiga no se debía a aquella latina, después Quinn decidió ir a su clase al igual que Santana, aunque aquella rubia estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de fútbol pensando en las distintas cosas acerca de Santana, en lo complicada que era, "Un día una al siguiente otra, juraría que esa chica es bipolar" pensó Brittany, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello, necesitaba un momento que no pensara en Santana, pero ese momento era muy difícil que llegase pronto

Las horas habían pasado y Brittany quería ir a una clase antes de volver a su casa, la única clase libre de Lopez, libre de sus miradas, libre de sus sonrisas, libre de sus comentarios, simplemente libre de ella, entró al salón y se sentó al costado de Alex y esta sonrió al verla

-¿Donde estuviste?- preguntó Alex frunciendo el ceño, preocupada por la respuesta

-Necesitaba un respiro, estar libre y relajarme más- dijo con una sonrisa algo torcida

-Esta mañana parecías muy relajada ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó intrigada por el cambio de humor de aquella rubia

-La escuela es estresante, ya sabes trabajos- mintió no quería tocar el tema de Santana con nadie

-Es cierto, bueno estamos en el Glee club donde el único trabajo es cantar- dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, la cual respondió, las amigas estuvieron hablando, cosa que relajó a Quinn, hasta que llego Mr. Schue

-Bueno chicos, todos a sus lugares- dijo el hombre, poniendo orden, los alumnos obedecieron y fueron a sus lugares, estaban todos salvo Puck, cosa muy rara -bueno les tengo una buena noticia- dijo y todos sonrieron esperando que les diga cual era -alguien quiere audicionar para entrar al Glee club- dijo con una sonrisa y todas las miradas fueron directo a Brittany -denle la bienvenida a Santana Lopez- dijo con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo ya que la morena entraba junto a Puck y la guitarra de este

-¿Qué?- gritaron Brittany y Alex unísono, los dos chicos tomaron desapercibido aquel comentario y comenzaron

_I was walking away  
But she's so beautiful  
That make me stay  
_

Ella cantaba muy decidida como para que sea la primera vez, mientras Puck la acompañaba con la guitarra, para que luego la banda empiece a tocar

_I don't know know her name  
But I hoping  
She might feel the same  
Here I go again  
_

Jugaba con Puck mientras cantaba, Brittany estaba atenta a cada respiro y suspiro que daba, no podía creer lo que pasaba

_Tonight we'll dance  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
We won't look back  
Take my hand and we will shine_

Cantaba mientras bailaba y jugaba con algunos del Glee club, cosa que los entusiasmo, todos la miraban con sonrisas en el rostro salvo tres personas

_Oh oh oh  
She needs a wild heart  
She needs a wild heart  
I've got a wild heart  
_

Aquellas tres persona no podían creer lo que veían, Quinn, Brittany y Alex, estaban apunto de saltar y golpear a Santana

_Stay here my dear  
Feels like I've been standing  
Right here for years_

Si ser descarada tendría un premio, Santana se lo hubiese llevado hace mucho, que le daba miradas coquetas y guiños a Brittany

_My mind's made up _

_Tell me that you fell this  
And I won't give up_

Cantaba realmente alegre, lista para volver a interactuar con sus futuros compañeros del Glee club

_Tonight we'll dance _

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
We won't look back  
Take my hand and we will shine_

Aquellos chicos la ayudaban con el coro, más que complacidos, cosa que formo más adrenalina en Santana

_Oh oh oh  
She needs a wild heart  
She needs a wild heart  
I've got a wild heart_

Puck ya había dejado que los de la banda se encarguen de la música, para bailar junto a la morena alegremente

_I know it's late, I know it's cold  
So come right here, I swear I'll never let you go  
The way you move is wonderful  
Let's do it now cause one day we'll both be old_

Al parecer a Santana le gusta jugar con fuego, ya que esta parte iba dirigida directamente a Brittany

_Tonight we'll dance  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
We won't look back  
Take my hand and we will shine_

Oh oh oh  
She needs a wild heart  
She needs a wild heart  
I've got a wild heart

Para llegar casi al final desidia divertirse con las personas a su alrededor, pasaba entre las sillas y cantaba con quien estaba a su costado

_Tonight we'll dance  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
We won't look back  
Take my hand and we will shine  
_

Pasaba hasta que se encontró con Brittany que no le quería dar la cara, esta solo paso su mano por su cabello, ignorando completamente a Alex

_Oh oh oh  
She needs a wild heart  
She needs a wild heart  
I've got a wild heart (x2)_

Finalizó al lado de su amigo y compañero Noah Puckerman, el chico que la animó a entrar, el final estuvo lleno de aplausos y ovaciones hacia Santana, la cual agradecía con una sonrisa

-Bueno es más que obvio, estas adentro Santana- dijo Mr Schue con una sonrisa, Brittany, Quinn y Alex, seguían sin moverse y tampoco dijeron nada por el resto de la clase, Brittany estaba dispuesta a encontrar su auto y irse a su casa para entrar a su habitación y no salir nunca, pero las cosas no siempre es lo que planeas, Brittany estaba en los pasillos, hasta que la encontró Alex

-¿Britt? ¿A donde vas?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-A mi casa ¿No es obvio?- respondió de mala gana

-Britt, comprendo que estés mal, pero ya haz faltado a dos audiciones, por favor no me hagas soportar una tercera sola- dijo prácticamente suplicando y Brittany frunció el ceño confundida

-Lex no entiendo nada de lo que me estas hablando ¿Cuales audiciones?- preguntó Brittany frunciendo el ceño

-Los días lunes y martes hubo audiciones para las Cherioos, Quinn me dijo que te avisó, debías estar en las audiciones ya que eres una de las co capitanas- dijo tranquila -por favor por lo que más quieras no me hagas soportar a Sue sola- dijo suplicando

-Vale, vamos, solo porque eres mi mejor amiga- dijo frunciendo el ceño y Alex le agradeció para luego ir corriendo hacia el gimnasio, habían pasado alrededor de quince chicas y todas eran malas para Sue Silvester

-Mediocre- grito Sue a través del megáfono, haciendo que la chica se valla -siguiente- volvió a gritar y de repente aquella chica pasa y Brittany suelta un bufido, para luego tocar con sus dedos el puente de su nariz

-Díganme que esto es una broma- susurró Brittany para si misma, mientras veía a la chica posicionarse en el medio

-Hola soy Santana Lopez y vengo a audicionar para las Cherioos- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa y llena de arrogancia, cosa que desesperaba aún más a Brittany

-Ella va a matarme- pensó Brittany

* * *

**Buenooo y acá termina el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, algunas notas **

**Nota 1: Santana será muy complicada como ya lo dije, es una especie de bipolaridad o algo así **

**Nota 2: Perdón por no poner la traducción de la canción es que es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano **

**Nota 3: Lo subí lo más rápido que pude, espero que recompense que me haya demorado mucho la otra vez**

**Nota 4: Denme**** suerte para mis exámenes (bueno eso último no, pero si quieren no los detengo)**

**La canción de este capítulo es: _"What you wanted" One Republic _**

**Chauuu =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno chicos disculpen el retraso, me pasaron algunos accidentes pero sigo viva eso es lo bueno, vale este capítulo será algo especial (no tanto para Brittana, pero habrá un pequeño avance por parte de alguna o ambas tal vez) el capítulo se formo a una extraña inspiración, una triste inspiración **

**Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes e pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

-Hola soy Santana Lopez y vengo a audicionar para las Cherioos- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa y llena de arrogancia, cosa que desesperaba aún más a Brittany

-Ella va a matarme- pensó Brittany, mientras miraba a Santana con rabia en los ojos, desde luego Santana seguía con su postura victoriosa

-Empiece- gritó Sue de nuevo, haciendo que Santana comience con su coreografía, ella había sido animadora anteriormente, es mas había sido capitana y estaba dispuesta a repetir la historia, hizo algunos pasos dignos de una reverencia, al terminar Sue solo se limitó a decir algunas palabras -Pierce, dale un uniforme- le dijo a Brittany, ella sola miraba con rabia a Santana, aunque esta seguía sonriendo -¡Muévanse!- gritó de nuevo, haciendo que Brittany se ponga de pie y Santana la siguiera -Siguiente- fue lo último que ambas escucharon antes que Brittany le arrogara el uniforme en la cara de Santana, haciendo que ella comience a reír negando con la cabeza lentamente

-Parece que te alegró mucho verme- dijo Santana sarcásticamente, arqueando una ceja y con su imborrable sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que irritaba a Brittany

-Por supuesto que me alegra ¿Notas mi alegría?- dijo con el mismo tono, acompañado de una sonrisa falsa, para luego borrarla y rodear los ojos

-Si todos tuvieran tu alegría, este sería un mundo perfecto cariño- dijo aún muy sarcástica, a Brittany enfado esa pequeña palabra "cariño" la podía escuchar si fuese otra persona, pero no, ella era Santana Lopez

-Enserio deja de llamarme "cariño" me enoja- dijo Brittany alzando ambas cejas, lo cual hizo sonreír más a Santana, deseaba tanto a aquella rubia, toda ella la volvía loca y más el placer de no poder tenerla

-Lo haría, pero tratándose de ti, no puedo cariño- dijo para luego comenzar a reír, Brittany estaba rechinando los dientes por el enfado que le daba, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente e inmediatamente la mano de Brittany se dirigía a la cara de Santana, ella la paró antes que chocara con su cara, sosteniendo fuertemente de su muñeca, reviviendo la imagen anterior en el baño

-Eres predecible- dijo con una media sonrisa -¿Lo sabías?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y Brittany con un fuerte jalón se deshizo de su agarre

-Eres insoportable- dijo con una sonrisa "inocente" -¿Lo sabías?- dijo tratando de imitar a la morena, y ella solo se limitó a reír bajo

-Lo aceptaré cuando tú aceptes que eres una aburrida- dijo Santana con aires de grandeza y superioridad

-Antes muerta- dijo Brittany, con una frase seca y cortante -ahora si me disculpas, tengo que seguir con mis funciones- dijo Brittany de manera muy sarcástica

-Ve cariño- dijo Santana con una sonrisa, Brittany iba a reclamar aquella palabra, pero lo pensó y solo suspiro

Las audiciones siguieron por una hora más, con suerte cuatro chicas entraron, entre ellas estaba Santana, Brittany no paraba de quejarse de aquella decisión junto a Alex, pero Sue seguiría firme en su decisión, es mas hasta le advirtió a Alex que aquella morena, podría ser la nueva capitana, cosa que la hizo arder

-Si va poner a una nueva capitana, no cree que debería ser alguna de las dos- dijo Alex, arqueando una ceja, mientras apuntaba a Brittany y a si misma

-Leí el historial de aquella chica, ah sido capitana por dos años y en su capitanía ganó, es lo que necesito- dijo Sue muy recta y seria

-Yo soy porrista hace tres años, podría ganarle hasta con los ojos cerrados- refutó Alex de nuevo, cosa que hizo que Sue bufara

-Estuviste en su audición, las tres sabemos muy bien, que es ella la que te ganaría- dijo Sue muy cortante y con un tono burlón -ahora retírense de mi oficina, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo muy firme haciendo que ambas chicas salgan de ese lugar hechas ira, caminaban con paso firme, hasta llegar al estacionamiento

-Bueno te veo mañana, adiós Britt- dijo Alex despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Lex- dijo Brittany, mas bien como un suspiro, no tenía fuerzas, a excepción de para matar a esa morena que se metió en su vida tan repentinamente y la quería hacer pedazos, se fue a su casa, apenas llego se derrumbó en el sofá, haciendo que su madre la mire muy intrigada, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su costado, para comenzar a acariciar su cabeza suavemente

-¿Qué ah pasado cariño?- preguntó aquella mujer dulcemente, pero a Brittany le irritó que haya dicho cariño, le sonaba tanto a Santana, que esa palabra estaba prohibida en el vocabulario de todas las personas a su alrededor

-No me digas cariño- dijo Brittany entre dientes, olvidando que a que le hablaba era a su madre, lo cual sorprendió a aquella mujer

-¿Qué pasa Brittany?- dijo tratando de mirar a los ojos de su hija, esta al verla volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta a quien le hablaba

-Lo siento- dijo ella bajando la cabeza -es que ella...- comenzaba a decir con rabia en sus palabras -me va a volver loca, más de lo que ya estoy- dijo negando con la cabeza

-¿De quien hablas pequeña?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, por la actitud de su hija, era extraño ver a Brittany expresarse así de una persona

-Es Santana, me confunde mucho, pienso que va a hacer algo pero hace lo contrario, esa chica me hace salir de mí- expreso Brittany, alzando los brazos de una forma desesperada

-Vamos pequeña, contrólate, respira y háblame de esa chica que te confunde- dijo de una manera tierna, haciendo que Brittany se calmara un poco, con el transcurso del tiempo Brittany le fue contando a su madre sobre Santana, lo que hacía, como lo hacía, con quienes lo hacía, lo poco que sabía de ella también se lo contó y lo más importante a quien se parecía... Las horas pasaron y Brittany logró calmar sus nervios, pero seguía pensando en Santana y en lo confusa que era, es decir se parece mucho a Hannah, tiene algunas de sus facciones, su voz, su físico, absolutamente todo era parecido a Hannah, pero su forma de ser y su forma de pensar, era completamente opuesta ¿Cómo personas tan iguales son tan distintas? hasta la forma en la se conocieron fue distinta, la manera en la que Brittany conoció a Hannah fue muy tierna... o algo así

_Flashback POV Brittany _

Iba caminando por los pasillos de McKinley, la que sería mi nueva escuela, todo es bonito acá, a excepción de que vi que votaban a un chico a un contenedor de basura, nunca había visto cosa así, o tal vez solo estaba buscando algo en el contenedor y los demás lo ayudaban a entrar, sí debe ser eso, estaban tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no note que me tropecé con una chica y de casualidad mi libro cayó en su cabeza

-Oh lo siento, enserio- dije preocupada por la chica que tenía su mano donde cayó el libro, deje mis cosas de lado y fui a verla -lo siento- dije realmente nerviosa, mientras fruncía los labios, la chica rubia que caminaba con ella se agachó para verla, también estaba preocupada, aunque cuando la morena sacó su mano y me vio se quedó paralizada, tenía la boca semi abierta, que lentamente se transformó en una sonrisa

-Descuida- dijo algo perdida y con una pequeña sonrisa -tus ojos son hermosos- dijo y mi piel comienzo a tornarse de un color rojizo, al igual que la de ella, al notarlo ella se tapo la cara con sus manos y la bajó, se veía realmente tierna -lo siento- dijo entre risas, mientras sacaba las manos de su cara y volvía a verme a los ojos, con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa debe ser esculpida por ángeles

-Tranquila, yo también pienso que tus ojos son hermosos- dije haciendo que se volviese a sonrojar, en ningún momento borró esa hermosa sonrisa, sería mi nueva adicción ¿Cómo me pasa esto con una chica que acabo de conocer? -no me haz dicho tu nombre- dije con una sonrisa y ella seguía mirándome embobada

-Oh yo soy... soy...- decía algo distraída, como si estuviese perdida en mis ojos, luego miró a la rubia que venía con ella -¿Cómo me llamo?- dijo haciendo que soltara una leve risa, y que su acompañante golpease su cara con la palma de su mano

-Lo lamento no siempre es así de estúpida- dijo aquella rubia fingiendo seriedad, por lo cual reí -hola me llamo Quinn y a diferencia de la idiota de mi mejor amiga, recuerdo mi nombre- dijo haciendo que la morena, que estaba aún en el piso, la golpease levemente -se llama Hannah y creó que el golpe le afecto mucho, ya que su cara no deja de tener colores cada cinco segundos- dijo haciendo que Hannah se tapara la cara de nuevo

-Ya no me ayudes más- le dijo a la más alta -soy Hannah, Hannah Woodley- dijo con una sonrisa, acabo de descubrir que su voz es mi nuevo sonido favorito

-Brittany Pierce- dije con una sonrisa y ella me dedicó una, su sonrisa es perfecta más cuando va dedicada hacia mí, me sentía como en un sueño y si es así, no quiero despertar

-Brittany, tienes un nombre hermoso ¿Siempre eres tan hermosa?- dijo aún embobada, mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas de nuevo y ella abrió los ojos, al igual que su boca, para luego cerrarlos con fuerza -¿Lo pensé o lo dije?- preguntó, aún manteniendo su posición, se veía tan adorable así

-Lo dijiste- dijo Quinn entre risas -me disculparé por ella, antes que lo haga, como lo dije no siempre es tan estúpida, algunas veces es peor- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa, ganado un golpe por parte de la morena

-Aunque tiene razón no siempre soy tan estúpida- dijo con una sonrisa -bueno creo que ya deberíamos ir a clase- dijo aún con su sonrisa y recuperando su postura

-Sí tienes razón, bueno me voy, no quiero llegar tarde- dije con una sonrisa -fue un placer conocerlas- dije y me levante del suelo junto a Hannah

-Lo mismo digo- dijo una embobada morena -pero antes ¿Qué clase tienes?- preguntó como si fuese lo más interesante que ah preguntado

-Me toca clase de español, que por cierto ¿Sabrán donde queda el aula?- pregunté ya que no sabía exactamente como llegar y a Hannah le creció aun más la sonrisa que traía

-También me toca clase de español, vamos juntas- dijo de una manera muy animada, mientras alzaba las manos y Quinn la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Pero nos toca clase de álgebra- dijo aquella rubia, haciendo que Hannah le dedique una mirada asesina -sí te toca español- dijo bajo la atenta mirada de la morena, que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa

-Bueno no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí, sin dudarlo la tome y caminamos por aquel pasillo junto a Quinn, estábamos conversando, o mejor dicho yo hablaba y Hannah me miraba, cuando de repente una chica golpeó a Hannah al abrir su casillero y esta calló, me preocupé y me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura, pero ella se sentó rápidamente -hoy descubrí dos cosas, la primera es que pareces un ángel cuando te miro hacia arriba- dijo algo perdida, aunque con miraba directo a mis ojos, lo cual hizo que me ruborizara -segundo descubrí que mi cabeza no aguanta tantos golpes en un día- dicho esto la morena se dejo caer, lo cual me preocupó y le avisé a Quinn para que me ayudase a llevarla a la enfermería...

_Fin del flashback fin POV Brittany _

-¿Quién diría que aquella morena se volvería tan importante en mi vida?- se preguntaba Brittany a si misma -bueno después de todo no son tan distintas, con ambas tuve que ir a la enfermería- pensó ahora con una sonrisa melancólica

-Pequeña la cena está lista- gritó su madre desde el piso inferior, haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos y se detenga a ver a su alrededor, todo esta lleno de recuerdos, no exactamente plasmados en algo físico, sino en la mente, esos jamás se irían y no los dejaría ir

-Voy- grito y salio de su cuarto con una sonrisa reluciente, porque así las personas que te traían esos recuerdos ya no están, los recuerdos te quedarán y lo mejor es que la mayoría son buenos, todos deberían ser buenos cuando estas con la persona que ¿Amas? después de que la rubia terminase de cenar, se despidió de sus padres y se fue a su habitación, al entrar se sintió en su lugar especial, comenzó pasando los dedos delicadamente por sus cosas, cada una contenía un recuerdo, hasta que encontró un foto, no la mejor, pero contenía un gran recuerdo, era un foto de Brittany y Hannah, la rubia parecía muy nerviosa, mientras la morena estaba relajada haciendo una mueca graciosa, eran sus primeras seccionales

_Flashback _

-No podré hacerlo- dijo Brittany muy nerviosa, mientras seguía dando vueltas -¿Qué pasa si me caigo y malogro la coreografía?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño apunto del colapso por la tensión

-Britt lo harás perfecto, por cierto sino paras de dar vueltas harás un hoyo en el suelo- dijo la morena muy tranquila y en tono de juego, pero la rubia no paraba de dar vueltas -vale para me estas mareando- dijo yendo a su lado -Brittany eres la mejor bailarina que conozco, lo harás genial y dejarás a los jurados con la boca abierta, creo que el miedo que tienes lo debería tener Finn, baila como una morsa- dijo haciendo que Brittany ría -vamos hermosa, confío en ti- dijo tomando la mano de la ojiazul, lo cual calmo más a Brittany

-Hannah ¿Cómo es que no estas tan nerviosa? es decir son nuestras primeras seccionales ¿Qué tal sino quedamos?- preguntó una intrigada Brittany, Hannah le sonrió y la rodeó con su brazo

-Porque no importa si el cielo se cae o una montaña se desmoronara, no importan mientras este contigo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aquellas palabras ruborizaron a Brittany, la cual tendría una sonrisa plasmada -bueno creo que es un buen momento para una fotografía- dijo Hannah riendo y sacando su teléfono de su cartera que estaba a un lado, lo sacó y sacó un fotografía a la rubia que la acompañaba y luego a ambas

-Chicas vamos Sr. Schue nos quiere decir algo- dijo Quinn que tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

-Claro, vamos hermosa- dijo Hannah dándole la mano a Brittany y dirigiéndose al lugar indicado por la otra rubia

_Fin del flashback _

-Siempre sabías las palabras exactas para calmarme, aún no entiendo por que te demoraste tanto para pedirme que fuese tu novia- dijo Brittany frunciendo el ceño, mientras acariciaba la imagen de la morena, siguió con su recorrido y encontró un pulsera, con la cual sonrió inmensamente, la pulsera tenía el dije de un pequeño zapato de bailarina

_Flashback_

_-_Bueno Britt sígueme- dijo Hannah con una sonrisa en el rostro -te tengo una pequeña sorpresa- dijo haciendo que la intriga devorase a aquella rubia, la cual tenía una ceja arqueada sin moverse de su sitio -¿Te quedaras ahí para siempre?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?- preguntó por fin Brittany, la cual trataba de mirarla sin algunas emoción, pero aquella morena era imposible de no amar, sus palabras, sus actos, sus caricias, todo

-No preguntes, solo sígueme- dijo Hannah agarrando de la mano a Brittany, aquella rubia a la que le haría tomar una decisión importante, según ella

Hannah la llevo a su auto, habían salido de la casa de Brittany, después de varios minutos conduciendo y las inmensas cantidades que la rubia pregunto a donde se dirigían y la morena solo respondía: "A un lugar especial, Britt" con el tiempo Brittany dejó de preguntarle y simplemente hablaban de cosas variadas, llegaron a su destino, la playa, Hannah siempre amo ese lugar, la hacía sentir libre, además fue el lugar donde tomo una gran decisión, la cual llevara acabo en ese momento

-Ven y no preguntes, solo déjate guiar por mí- susurró Hannah al oído de la rubia, mientras cubría sus ojos con un delicada tela, terminada de atar, Hannah tomo a Brittany de la mano y se dirigieron al lugar, cuando llegaron le quito la venda, dejando a Brittany asombrada por lo que veía, que era una mesa finamente decorada, con dos platos de comida, dos copas y una botella de vino, pero lo cual hizo que Brittany se asombrara aún más era ver a Jeffrey, el hermano de la morena, con un elegante smoking y una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes, soy Jeffrey y seré su mesero esta tarde, espero que lo disfruten- dijo el chico de cabello rubio y ojos color verdes, como su madre, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa hacia las menores

-¿Jeff que haces acá?- preguntó Brittany riendo, aunque sorprendida por aquel chico, Jeff y Brittany tenían una cercana relación, solo tenían tres años de diferencia, tenían muchas cosas en común y una de esas era su inmenso amor con la morena

-Como dije, seré su mesero esta tarde, ahora siéntense señoritas- dijo él muy cortés, mientras señalaba las sillas, sin despegar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Esto es realmente extraño- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa y la morena se tensó un poco –pero adorable a la vez- dijo ahora mirando los ojos de su amaba, la cual se calmaba y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa –vamos- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Hannah

Aquella comida paso muy tranquila y con algunas intervenciones de Jeff, lo cual hacía reír a ambas chicas, aunque Brittany aún seguía con la intriga de ¿Por qué la llevo a aquel lugar? Todo parecía planeado a la perfección, no pudo ser una simple salida, como lo hizo ver Hannah, o también podría ser una de las locuras de esta última

-Hannah me ah encantado todo- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, la cual Hannah respondió con otra sonrisa –pero me sigue intrigando ¿Por qué estamos acá? Y ¿Por qué Jeff está acá?- preguntaba Brittany

-Yo te responderé la segunda pregunta- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo lo que hermana iba a decir –la verdad es que mi hermana es una chantajista de lo peor, creo que podría hacer un castillo de arena, con toda la que hay en uno de mis zapatos y no hablaré de lo incomodo que es este traje- dijo señalando su smoking, haciendo que Hannah ría –pero después de todo eso quería ayudar a mi pequeña- dijo guiñándole un ojo, con lo cual Hannah le dedico una tierna sonrisa –ahora mi trabajo termino, así Hannah diga que no, acepto propinas- dijo muy sonriente

-Eres el mejor hermano- dijo parándose de su asiento para darle un cálido abrazo –en la casa te lo daré, no le pidas dinero a mi futura novia, por cierto me muero de miedo- susurró en el oído de su hermano

-Tranquila, te va a aceptar, estaré en el auto por si me necesitas- susurró también –bueno chicas, este hermoso mesero se va- dijo ya en voz alta, haciendo una graciosa reverencia con las manos, para luego despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de ambas chicas, las cuales cuando vieron que Jeff se había ido se dirigieron a la orilla del mar, al llegar Hannah cerró los ojos, haciendo que su cabello vuele por el viento, podía sentir la brisa marina, sentía su olor y sus frescas caricias, lo cual para Brittany fue la imagen más adorable que haya visto

-_"Estupendo amor amar el mar y vivir solo de amor y mar y mirar siempre el mar con amor"_- dijo Brittany e inmediatamente Hannah abrió los ojos para buscar otro par azul, pero la rubia estaba mirando el mar

-Adoro este lugar, hace que todas las tensiones diarias se vallan, me hace sentir…. Libre- dijo mirándola –por eso escogí un lugar especial, para hacer algo especial- dijo con cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras, Brittany volteo ya que Hannah no tenía la costumbre de estar nerviosa –bueno aún recuerdo el día que te conocí, mi cabeza botaba fuegos artificiales, no soy de cambiar mis clases sin pedir permiso, me preguntaba "¿Por qué actúas así Hannah?" ahora lo sé, mi corazón descubrió que eras lo mejor que podría pasar, que eras mi otra mitad, que no te debía dejar ir, acertó en lo absoluto, ahora descubrí más cosas, como que eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, como el cómo has hecho para sorprenderme, simplemente hay cosas que no pueden elegir, como que daría todo por ti, como que mi corazón decidió amarte…. Y le eh hecho caso- decía lentamente, mientras que Brittany tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción –así que Brittany Susan Pierce ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo Hannah mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que la había enloquecido y lo seguían haciendo, Brittany no podía pronunciar palabras, por lo cual solo siguió su instinto que era ir y abrazarla fuerte, el cual Hannah acepto dichosa –espero que eso haya sido un sí- dijo tras minutos abrazadas

-Es un por supuesto que sí- dijo Brittany segundos después –te amo – dijo para luego darle un largo beso, tal vez no sería la primera vez que se decían "te amo" o que se besaban, pero esta vez era aún más especial; al terminar el beso juntaron sus frentes sin despegarse mucho de la otra

-Yo te amo más- susurró Hannah, después decidieron sentarse en la arena, Hannah tenía a Brittany abrazada, mientras que la rubia tenías su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la morena. Mientras que un observador hermano mayor estaba celebrando en el auto por la victoria de su pequeña hermana, después de pasar veinte minutos en la misma posición Hannah recordó algo –oh me olvidé de algo, ten- dijo sacando una cajita larga, Brittany la abrió y noto una pulsera con un dije de una pequeña zapatilla de bailarina, la cual se colocó en el instante y abrazo a su amada

_Fin del flashback_

-Han pasado años desde entonces, lo que me dijiste era verdad, lo que te dije también, te amo y no dejaré de hacerlo ¿Por qué todos me dicen que te deje ir? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo olvido a la persona que tanto amo? ¿Por qué nadie puede responder mis preguntas?- se preguntaba a sí misma, siguió su recorrido y encontró un pequeña caja, así que la abrió y se encontró con muchos papelitos, decidió abrir uno y decía "Te amo, Britt" la rubia sonrió inmensamente al recordar lo que pasó

_Flashback_

Ya había pasado seis meses desde que Hannah y Brittany eran novias, ambas llevaban una buena relación, podría ser perfecta, sino fuese por lo celos de cierta morena, aunque ese día, según Brittany, fue demasiado. Brittany había ido animadamente a McKinley, ya que ese día era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Alex Jenson, aunque no le quería decir a Hannah, ya que ella se ponía celosa de Alex, ambas tenían una extraña relación de mejor amiga-novia, así que cuando Brittany encontró a Alex, fue corriendo hacia ella, dejando a Hannah de lado, cuando la rubia llego donde su mejor amiga se lanzó a sus brazos, lo cual hizo que Alex la rodeara con los suyos

-Feliz cumpleaños Lex- exclamó la rubia, aunque Hannah no la llego a escuchar ya que se había ido, dijo para luego darle un corto beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Britt- dijo Alex muy sonriente por la actitud de su amiga –no pensé que alguien acá lo recordaría- dijo entre risas

-Lex eres mi mejor amiga, lo mínimo que haría es acordarme de tu cumpleaños- dijo Brittany muy sonriente, luego de unos cuantos minutos conversando se fueron a sus clases, Brittany trataba de encontrar a su novia por el camino, pero no la hallaba en ninguna parte, así que decidió entrar a su aula, donde por fin la encontró, la rubia fue rápidamente a su lado para hablar con ella

-Amor ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando- preguntó la rubia aún con su sonrisa, aunque intrigada por la seriedad de su novia

-Tenía clase ¿Acaso no me ves? Oh no ya recordé, existo solo cuando no está Alex- dijo Hannah con un ceño serio y frío, al igual que sus palabras, lo cual sorprendió a Brittany

-No te entiendo Hannah ¿Por qué estas así?- preguntó de nuevo la rubia, esperando una respuesta más cortés de la otra

-¿Ahora no entiendes?- preguntó sarcásticamente –te estoy hablando, pero aparece Alex y te vas corriendo- dijo aún seria y borde

-¿Estas así porque fui a abrazar a Alex?- preguntó Brittany incrédula, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente, así que la morena asintió con la cabeza –Hannah es el cumpleaños de Alex ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi mejor amiga? Pero claro, como a la señorita no le prestan atención por unos cuantos minutos, se está muriendo- decía Brittany ahora seria y negando con la cabeza, Hannah quería dar un paso atrás y decir que lo lamentaba y que no había recordado el cumpleaños de Alex, pero si era así estaría enojada con ella por dos cosas

-Pero ¿Enserio tenías que ignorarme e ir a abrazarla así?- preguntó ya no tan fría, ahora buscaba una excusa para no lamentarse

-Por Dios Hannah, abrazo a muchas personas, es una forma de aprecio, eh abrazado a Jeffrey- dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño

-Jeffrey es mi hermano- respondió Hannah muy cortante, tratando de excusarse

-Eh abrazado a Quinn- dijo Brittany alzando ambas cejas

-Quinn es mi mejor amiga- dijo Hannah con el mismo tono que el anterior

-Eh abrazado a Rachel- dijo la rubia de nuevo, cansada de las excusas de su novia

-Todos sabemos que Rachel se muere por Quinn- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¿Sabes? Me canse de tus excusas, adiós- dijo parándose de su asiento, dejando a Hannah sorprendida

-¿Me dejaras hablando sola? De nuevo- preguntó recalcando la palabra "De nuevo" por lo cual Brittany volteo

-No, hay tienes una silla, habla con eso, si quieres ponle excusas, porque yo ya no las escucharé- dijo señalando el asiento que ocupaba ella, para seguir su camino hacia un nuevo asiento, el cual encontró atrás junto a un chico Irlandés, Rory Flanagan, con el que comenzó a hablar animadamente, en cierta parte el chico le agradaba a Brittany, pero la mayor parte era la que estaba consiguiendo, darle celos a Hannah, Hannah no podía quitarles la vista de encima, no cuando un idiota quiere quitarle a su novia, pasó la clase y Brittany seguía hablando con Rory, lo cual hizo que Hannah ardiera en celos

-¿Nos vamos Britt?- preguntó Hannah, ignorando completamente al chico Irlandés, por lo cual Brittany sintió su oportunidad

-¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado, lo cual enfado más a Hannah

-Sí te hablo a ti- dijo tratando de contener la rabia que sentía por dentro, aunque para suerte de Brittany esa rabia nunca sería desfogada en ella, sino en el nuevo amigo de la rubia

-Bueno no puedo, iré a mi clase con mi buen amigo Rory- dijo "lamentando" la situación, cosa que comenzaba a imaginar la manera de como asesinar a Rory

-Sí, lo lamento- dijo aquel chico, al cual Hannah estaba apunto de asesinar, pero solo atino a respirar profundo, por lo cual ambos chicos se fueron, cuando Hannah vio a los chicos desaparecer tras esa puerta, golpeó fuertemente una carpeta que se encontraba a su costado

-¡Señorita Woodley!- gritó la maestra que se había quedado en su sitio y pudo observar lo que acababa de acontecer

-¿¡Qué quieres!?- gritó haciendo que la maestra se asombrara por aquel mal comportamiento

-A la oficina del director Figgins, ahora- dijo de una manera muy recta y seria, aunque sin gritar, por lo cual Hannah comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, la maestra incrédula, la iba a tomar del brazo y llevarla ella misma, pero Hannah la alejó antes

-No te atrevas a tocarme- dijo Hannah con furia en los ojos, lo cual intimido a la profesora y dio un paso atrás, la morena salió del aula y se dirigió a la oficina del director. Mientras tanto Brittany estaba preocupada del por qué Hannah no llegaba a clase, Rory estaba entusiasta por su nueva amiga a la cual no le dejo de hablar por un largo tiempo ya que pensaba que la rubia quería algo más en él que solo amistad, minutos después de que clase haya empezado Hannah entra al aula –siento el retraso, tuve que ir a la oficina del director- dijo Hannah con una actitud arrepentida

-Pase señorita Woodley- dijo el maestro de literatura, la morena se sentó en su sitio correspondiente, desde ese lugar pudo ver a Brittany hablando con Rory, por lo cual solo bajo la cabeza, Brittany al notar aquel acto se sintió mal, pero no podía hacer algo -bueno sigamos, el romanticismo surge en Alemania…- mientras el maestro más hablaba Hannah se iba quedando dormida, odiaba esa materia, solo estaba porque a Brittany le encantaba, la rubia al notar que la morena estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo decidió intervenir –uno de los representantes más reconocidos es Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer…- iba a continuar pero la rubia alzó la mano –Brittany- dijo señalándola y Hannah al escucharlo abrió los ojos

-Una de las obras más reconocidas de Bécquer es "Rimas" como en la rima XV que decía "Asomaba a tus ojos una lágrima y a mi labio una frase de perdón; habló el orgullo y se enjuagó su llanto, la frase en mis labios expiró. Yo voy por un camino, ella por el otro; pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor, yo digo aún: "¿Por qué calle?" y ella dirá "¿Por qué no lloré?"- dijo mirando directamente a Hannah, lo que hizo que ella sintiera una punzada justo en el corazón

-Bien Brittany, a eso quería llegar sus rimas tienen un ciclo amoroso… - el maestro seguía explicando la lección, Hannah y Brittany no habían despegado sus miradas, hasta que Brittany bajo la suya, por lo cual Hannah estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado su orgullo y perdonarse con su novia, pero no se le ocurría nada, luego noto que su cuaderno estaba casi vacío, así que arranco una hoja y la partió en pequeños trozos para que el maestro no se diera cuenta, le lanzó el primero que decía: "Lo siento amor" al recibirlo Brittany tuvo una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo suficiente como para que Hannah siguiera, le lanzó el segundo papel que decía: "Ya no me pondré celosa, hasta saludaré a Alex por su cumpleaños" al recibirlo Brittany rodeó los ojos, pero sin abandonar su pequeña sonrisa, le lanzó un tercero que decía: "Por favor hermosa, lo siento" Brittany engrandeció su sonrisa al recibir este, por lo cual no paró y siguió con los demás hasta llegar al último, estaba a punto de lanzarlo hasta que el maestro la detuvo -¿Así que tirando papelitos en mi clase? Se quedará afuera por lo que queda de mi clase, tal vez así reflexione sobre su comportamiento señorita Woodley- como tenía a Hannah agarrada del brazo, ella solo soltó el papel lo más lejos que pudo, que fue a unas cuantas mesas de Brittany, la cual no le saco la vista de aquel papel, Hannah se retiró de la clase

-Valió la pena- dijo mirando a Brittany antes de retirarse del aula, Brittany solo sonrió por todas las locuras que hacía su novia por ella, el resto de la clase tenía a Rory pegada a ella, aunque ya no le tomaba atención, al terminar la clase fue directamente donde aquel papel que decía: "Te amo, Britt" la rubia sonrió embobada por aquel papel y la morena entró lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, esta última se estaba acercando donde su novia, pero aquel chico le cerró el paso

-Entonces ¿Salimos esta noche, Britt?- preguntó Rory, cosa que hizo arder la sangre de Hannah y esta vez el Irlandés no se iría libre de su furia, así que lo volteó bruscamente -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó sorprendido, pero no lo dejó hablar más

-Escucha chico verde, estoy consciente de que te puedas ilusionar con mi novia, lo entiendo es hermosa, es inocente, es todo lo bueno en este miserable y asqueroso mundo ¿Pero sabes un cosa más? Ella es mía y no pienso dejar que un maldito intento de duende me la quite, es mas no pienso dejar que cualquiera me la quite, porque eso lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo pienso cuidar, lucharé por ella contra viento y marea, mientras que yo este con ella, tú deberías estar muy lejos de acá, así que te doy dos opciones, o te vas por tu cuenta o te boto, te recomiendo la primera, porque me muero de ganas de hacer la segunda- dijo cada una de sus palabras con la rabia que había contenido, mirándolo con furia y tratándolo como si no fuera una persona, el chico huyo con pavor de aquella aula, mientras que Brittany la miraba con la boca abierta

-Debería estar enojada, pero eso estuvo increíble- dijo anonadada, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que la morena valla a abrazarla

-Lamento ser tan estúpida algunas veces- dijo Hannah aún en los brazos de su amada novia, por lo cual Brittany sonrió

-Descuida, te conocí así después de todo- dijo soltando una pequeña risa, al igual que Hannah, para luego separarse lentamente y unirse en un tierno beso

Fin del flashback

Brittany fue a acostarse a su cama dejando todo en su lugar antes, se tapó con las frazadas, cerró los ojos y susurró un "Te amo" al viento, casi inaudible, luego de esto se decidió a dormir

En ese mismo momento se encontraba una pensativa morena tumbada sobre una cama, con la mente hecha un lío, no entendía por qué no podía dormir o por qué tenía un dolor agudo en el pecho, no podría ser ninguna enfermedad ella estaba completamente sana, simplemente se cambió la ropa y se dispuso a dormir

* * *

**Bueno chicos hasta hay el capítulo de hoy, pero como que se me hizo un poco difícil subir el capítulo, no tanto hacerlo, pero si subirlo, bueno ahora estoy de vuelta, me disculpo de nuevo, enserio lamento no haber subido capítulo antes, estaba realmente ocupada ("no sé por qué siempre te disculpas"- una amiga) **

**Pd: les mentí no hubo avance Brittana ni de ambas, bueno tal vez de Santana sí, tal vez**

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí sí **

**La canción del capítulo es: *redoble de tambores Cory =')* _"Mine"- Glee version _ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno hola de nuevo chicos, espero que hayan tenido una linda semana y acá estoy con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste (se que les gustará)**

**Pd: nota al final del capitulo **

**_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece pero la historia sí _ **

* * *

Al día siguiente ambas chicas se levantaron libres, como si la tristeza de ayer las hubiera ayudado a liberar tensiones, siguieron con su rutina cotidiana y se dirigieron a McKinley, ambas sentían felicidad sin ninguna razón de por medio, o eso es lo que pensaban, Brittany caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró a Quinn y Rachel, con las cuales también pasó su primera clase, por otro lado estaba Santana sentada al costado de la persona que más la odiaba Alex, ella miraba a Santana con una rabia pura, aunque a Santana no le importaba en absoluto, pero le incomodaba

-¿No vas a dejar de mirarme o acaso ya te enamoraste de mí?- preguntó Santana con un tono burlesco, aunque sin mirarle, lo cual hizo que Alex soltara un bufido y rodeara lo ojos

-No sé si eres estúpida o te haces, porque te sale muy bien- dijo Alex seria, con la misma postura que Santana, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a verse la cara

-Así de estúpida o lo que quieras, Brittany estará antes conmigo- dijo Santana con un minúscula sonrisa, aunque Alex le dirigió una mirada asesina

-No lo creo querida- dijo de manera irónica -ella te odia, nunca estaría contigo- dijo también con un tono burlón, acompañada de una sonrisa perfecta, lo cual hizo que Santana soltara una pequeña risa

-Oh pequeña Alex, aún no ha descubierto mis poderes, pero cuando quiera atacar, ella caerá rendida a mí- dijo la morena con una sonrisa victoriosa –en cambio tú- dijo en tono burlón y soltando un bufido –tú eres simplemente su mejor amiga- dijo minimizándola

-Lo que digas Santana- dijo en tono sarcástico y cortante –siempre eh estado con ella, una cuantas palabras y ella estará conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa de por medio, aunque la morena se encontraba tranquila

-Siempre has estado con ella, pero como su mejor amiga- dijo resaltando la última palabra –cuando eres la mejor amiga de alguien, ya no sales de eso- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Bueno así no este conmigo, no permitiré que este contigo, haría cualquier cosa por lo que no estará contigo, nunca- dijo resaltando la última palabra, entre pequeñas risas

-Cuando comience a actuar, no necesitaras recordar mi nombre, ella te lo hará recordar- dijo la morena riendo –que por cierto no podrías hacer nada en contra mío –dijo terminando con una sonrisa

-Solo me hará recordar tu nombre para maldecirte o recordarme lo mucho que te odia, para otra cosa no- dijo la rubia tranquila, aunque por dentro sabía que ciertas palabras de su contrincante eran ciertas

-Lo que sane tu ego, Alex- dijo en voz baja, aunque con su imborrable sonrisa -lo que sane tu ego- repitió como si se tratase de un eco, por lo cual la rubia solo rodeó los ojos otra vez

-¿Te digo algo?- preguntó Alex, la latina rio y a los pocos segundos asintió –eres jodidamente insoportable- dijo entre dientes y con rabia de por medio, aunque la morena comenzó a reír

-Y tú eres una estúpida que no acepta que su mejor amiga no la quiere más que para ser su mejor amiga- dijo con una actitud sobrevalorada –acéptalo pierdes ante mí- dijo alzando ambas cejas, la rubia estaba a punto de responder, pero la campana de cambio de hora sonó –solo míralo así, ella ya ha preferido a otra antes- dijo Santana dañando a Alex donde más le dolía

Santana y todos los estudiantes se habían retirado del aula, a excepción de una rubia con ojos cafés se había quedado inmóvil en su asiento, pensando las maneras más crueles de asesinar a aquella morena, después de unos minutos y maldiciendo por lo bajo se levantó y se retiró del aula, por otro lado estaban Rachel con Quinn sentadas en su aula de economía, algo preocupadas por la repentina alegría de Brittany

-¿Crees que le esté pasando algo?- preguntó una preocupada Rachel, que repentinamente abrió los ojos más de la cuenta -¿Crees que este drogada en este momento y por eso está feliz?- dijo aún más preocupada, haciendo que Quinn frunciera el ceño

-Rach para- dijo la rubia alzando ambas cejas -confío en Brittany, también deberías hacerlo- dijo dándole la mano a su novia para darle confianza –ella nos dijo que el día de ayer se desahogó y por eso se siente bien- dijo mirándola con ternura, pero la pequeña morena seguía incrédula

-Pero ¿Si nos mintió?- preguntó de pronto la más baja, lo cual hizo que Quinn rodeara los ojos y soltara un bufido –claro, eh leído sobre eso, es cortarse y según lo que dicen el dolor se va, eso es lo que pasó, Brittany se está cortando, no lo puedo creer ¿Cómo fuimos tan idiotas? Cuando la veamos en el almuerzo le alzas las mangas y le reclamaremos por que lo hace- dijo muy decidida, mientras que la rubia la miraba incrédula

-No sé cómo en un cuerpo tan pequeño cabe tanta imaginación- dijo rodeando los ojos, aunque frunciendo el ceño –pequeña, Brittany se alzó las mangas para apuntar la tarea en su brazo, ya que según ella luego no se acuerda, y déjame recordarte que no había ni un solo rasguño- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio –además, Britt es grande, habrá averiguado la forma de superar a Hannah o por lo menos no sentirse tan miserable con ella misma- dijo tranquila, lo cual tranquilizo por unos minutos a la morena, que después de estos volvió a dar otra excusa

Mientras tanto en el aula de geometría, se encontraban tres personas, tal vez si las tres se miraban a la vez el aula explotaría, estas tres eran Brittany, Santana y Alex; el tiempo pasaba silencioso y largo para estas tres, estaban separadas por una gran distancia, Santana y Alex a los extremos y Brittany en la parte del medio, la morena discutía con ella misma sobre lo que tenía que hacer, lo iba a hacer, pero no encontraba una razón por la cual tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, hizo callar a las voces de su cabeza y siguió lo que pensaba correcto, sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel, escribió algo y se lo lanzó a Brittany, ella al recibirlo frunce el ceño y lo abre con cierta timidez, lo lee y sale una casta sonrisa de sus labios

-Esto debe ser una broma- dice en voz casi inaudible, no podía creer aquella nota, que decía: "¿Puedes ir al campo de fútbol en la hora de almuerzo? Santana" ella ríe e incrédula contesta: "No puedo creerlo ¿Srta. Lopez que me está proponiendo? Brittany" escribe y luego se lo lanza a Santana, la cual le dedicó una media sonrisa, pero al leerlo soltó una pequeña risa, no demoró tanto en escribir la siguiente nota que decía: "Créalo Srta. Pierce, vale enserio necesito decirte algo importante, por favor ve" lo lanzó y Brittany lo atrapó, al leerlo sintió algo en su interior difícil de ignorar, aunque ella lo hizo, simplemente sonrió ante aquella nota, su cabeza y su corazón tenían respuestas diferentes ¿Cuál debería seguir? Como algunos dicen: _"Cuando el amor llame, seguidlo. Aunque su camino sea duro y difícil" _pero la gran pregunta ¿Esto es amor? ¿Cómo es que Brittany relaciona aquella situación con tal frase? ¿Por qué relaciona algo de "amor" con una persona que no es Hannah? Lo que a Brittany le parecieron segundo, en realidad fueron minutos, noventa para ser exacto; y ella seguía con la nota en la mano, la campana del almuerzo sonó y Alex se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para caminar hacia el de Brittany, donde ella estaba escribiendo su respuesta

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la rubia de ojos cafés, la cual se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que escribía Brittany? La sentir aquellos ojos azules posarse en los suyos, todas su preguntas se fueron y la mente se le nubló

-Nos vamos- dijo la otra rubia doblando aquel papel para dejarlo en su sitio, ante esta acción dos pares de ojos chocaron con el papel, los de Alex que se tranquilizaba porque pensaba que era algo inservible, y lo de Santana ansiosa ya que hay estaba la respuesta de la rubia; Ambas rubias se retiraron del aula y la morena se paró de su sitio, se dirigió hacia aquel papel con algo de ansiedad junto a nerviosismos, lo cogió y lo desdobló, al notar la respuesta simplemente se dirigió a la salida del aula, con algo de libertad

-Britt hace mucho no salimos ¿Salimos esta tarde? Ya sabes para recordar buenos tiempos- dijo Alex con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida de inmediato por Brittany

-Claro, adoro salir contigo, es hacer cualquier cosa sin vergüenza a nada- dijo riendo y haciendo reír a la otra rubia -¿En mi casa a las 4:30 de la tarde?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto hay estaré, por cierto ¿Tu mamá sigue enojada conmigo por lo del cuadro?- preguntó Alex con una tímida sonrisa e intrigada por las respuesta

-No, es mas mi mamá nunca estuvo enojada contigo, estaba jugando cuando te fuiste me lo dijo y olvidé llamarte- dijo riendo, haciendo que la otra rubia la mire sorprendida

-¿Estas consiente de que casi muero? ¿Sabes la tensión que me hiciste vivir por días?- preguntaba la rubia alzando las cejas estaba realmente asombrada por aquella respuesta de su amiga

-Lo siento, no sabía que te afectaría tanto- dijo Brittany riendo y tratando de calmar a su rubia amiga, aunque ella seguía reclamando la actitud de ella

-Me afecto mucho, ese día no dormir pensando que tu mamá entraría por la ventana me descuartizaría, me quemaría y luego lanzaría mis cenizas al río- dijo exagerando, haciendo que la otra rubia comencé a reír a carcajadas –luego ¿Sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin la comida de tu madre?- preguntó fingiendo secar una lágrima –pues es muy difícil, pero lo superare solo si me concina algo especial- dijo finalizando con una suspiro

-Se lo diré, ella te adora, no entiendo cómo, pero te adora- dijo riendo, haciendo que Alex de diera un suave golpe en el brazo a Brittany, lo cual hizo que ría más

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? Soy adorable- dijo la rubia entre risas, por lo cual río Brittany, pero al darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado se sorprendió e hizo como si buscara algo en sus bolsillos

-¡Joder! Olvide mis llaves en mi clase de geometría- dijo poniendo una excusa a su repentina –necesito ir por ellas antes de que nunca las encuentre, te le veo en el Glee club, te quiero- dijo depositando un casto beso en la mejilla de Alex

-Vale pero si quieres voy yo, no tengo problemas- dijo Alex algo embobada, tratando de sonar cortés, con cierta excusa de pasar tiempo con la chica que ella deseaba

-No descuida voy yo, eres un amor ¿Lo sabes?- dijo Brittany mostrando su perfecta dentadura, lo cual embobo aún más a la otra rubia -te adoro por ser mi mejor amiga- dijo antes de perderse entre la gente, Alex había borrado su sonrisa, ahora las palabras de Santana recorrían su mente: "tú eres una estúpida que no acepta que su mejor amiga no la quiere más que para ser su mejor amiga" aquellas palabras no quería abandonar a Alex, ¿Santana tendrá razón? ¿Qué pasa si pierdo ante ella? Se preguntaba Alex a si misma, no lo creo ella odia a Santana, dijo para tranquilizarse

Y hay estaba Brittany, demostrando lo contrario de lo que pensaba Alex, estaba yendo al campo de fútbol para ver a aquella morena que tanto le intrigaba, quería saber que era tan importante para Santana, Brittany llego al campo de fútbol donde pudo divisar a la morena sentada en la parte alta de las gradas, subió con cuidado estas y se sentó al costado de Santana

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo la morena con un tono bajo y tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba ansiosa y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados por dentro, la rubia le sonrió ante tal comentario

-Te dije que vendría, cumplo mis promesas- dijo mirando a Santana con una sonrisa perfecta, una que podría derretir el hielo más frío, simplemente perfecta

-Bueno te voy a decir algo importante… Bueno lo es para mí- decía Santana algo nerviosa –sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo y que en gran parte fue mi culpa, pero no crees que podemos empezar de nuevo, ya sabes ser ¿Amigas?- dijo dando a notar aun más su nervios, por lo cual la rubia puesto una postura pensativa, no estaba segura de que responder, por un lado quería ser su amiga ya que la morena cambiaría su forma de ser, aunque por otro lado no lo quería ya que significaría verla más seguido, interactuar con ella, entre otras cosas lo cual le daría un continuo recuerdo de la chica que amaba

-No lo sé Santana- dijo Brittany frunciendo el ceño, estaba completamente indecisa –esto sería realmente confuso para mí, verte con una chica diferente cada día alteraría mis nervios, no quiero abofetear más chicas- dijo arrepentida, lo cual hizo que la morena soltara una pequeña y casi inaudible risa

-Tranquila, ayer me pasaron una cuantas cosas extrañas, por lo cual decidí hablar con algunas personas, me di cuenta de muchas cosas y una de ellas era que te estaba torturando… Y eso está mal- dijo la morena realmente arrepentida por sus actos cometidos anteriormente –vale puedo ser algo… Impulsiva con mis extraños sentimientos, pero ayer me di cuenta que debía cambiar y no sé por qué pero lo quiero hacer- dijo la morena mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules, que por un momento la había llevado a decir la verdad

-No sé por qué no quiero creerte- dijo la rubia y Santana bajo lentamente la mirada, por lo cual la rubia se apresuró a decir –pero te creo, sé que dices la verdad, no me preguntes cómo, pero lo sé- dijo y la morena soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-Es extraño lo que siento ahora, nunca le había pedido a alguien que sea mi amiga- dijo riendo, lo cual hizo que la rubia también riera –y para conocernos mejor ¿Quisieras salir conmigo mañana?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Espero que no termine como la última vez que nos tratamos de conocer- dijo Brittany entre risas, lo cual hizo que Santana sonría por aquel recuerdo, lo cual a ella le pareció infrecuente

-Vale, no será igual, lo prometo ¿En tu casa o en la mía?- preguntó Santana con una sonrisa, Brittany lo pensó por un momento, ya que se acordó de que habló con su madre el día anterior

-No lo sé, veré si no tengo cosas que hacer y si es así te aviso ¿Vale?- dijo con una voz firme, aunque traviesa al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo que Santana ría por un momento

-Como usted diga Srta. Pierce- dijo la morena de forma divertida, haciendo una reverencia con las manos, por lo cual Brittany rio –estoy a sus órdenes- dijo riendo

-¿Así que estas a mis órdenes?- preguntó arqueando una ceja, y la morena asintió de forma divertida –bueno entonces cárgame- dijo la rubia alzando ambos brazo hacía la dirección de la morena y ella arqueó una ceja

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Santana algo incrédula, la rubia asintió con la cabeza y la morena soltó una pequeña risa -sabes que yo lo haría- dijo aún algo indecisa, por lo cual la ojiazul volvió a asentir

-Estoy hablando muy enserio Srta. Lopez, usted me dijo que estaba a mis órdenes y yo quiero que me cargue- dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de aguantar las ganas de reírse

-Bueno si usted me lo pide, tengo que hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, la rubia estaba algo incrédula, no creía que la morena lo haría, pero cuando la vio agacharse, colocar una mano en su espalda y la otra en la parte posterior de sus muslos, soltó un grito, lo cual hizo que la morena empiece a reír, para luego alzarla en sus brazos, la rubia estaba riendo y gritando que la bajase, pero la morena no tenía pensado hacerle caso

-¡No, Santana, bájame no quiero morir!- gritó Brittany un poco nerviosa, aunque se reía con cada palabra, ella se encontraba forzando a que la morena la bajara, lo cual hacía que ella pierda un poco el equilibrio

-Vas a morir sino dejas de moverte y gritar- dijo Santana riendo e inmediatamente Brittany dejó de moverse –por si no estás enterada, estamos a cuatro metros del piso y una caída así sería dolorosa- dijo e hizo que un miedo recorriera el cuerpo de Brittany, este se convirtió en vértigo, por lo cual se sujetó fuerte del cuello de Santana

-No me sueltes Santana- dijo la rubia con pavor a caer desde tal altura, aunque al ver aquellos ojos marrones se sintió segura, como si nada le fuera a pasar, pero ella no era Hannah

-Nunca te dejaría caer Brittany- dijo Santana mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules, se sentía nerviosa ante aquel contacto de ambas, su pulso se aceleró notablemente, pero una parte de ella quería negarlo, quería negar que se sentía augusto con Brittany, quería negar que lo que sentía por Brittany no era simplemente pasión, pero entonces ¿Qué sería? Ambas tenían tal conexión que ni siquiera escucharon que la campana había sonado finalizando el almuerzo; de lejos habían dos maestros observando aquello, aunque ninguno quería interrumpir era su deber hacerlo

-No puedo hacer esto, ve tú Shannon- dijo aquella rubia de cabello corto, la cual simulaba no tener sentimientos, pero eso se fue cuando noto a Brittany con Santana, la rubia se veía tan feliz, que era contagioso

-¿Estas bien Sue?- preguntó la entrenadora de fútbol y la otra asintió con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa -¿Y entonces por qué no quieres ir tú? Te encanta molestar a los chicos- dijo con un tono divertido

-No puedo hacerle esto a Brittany- susurró casi inaudible, aunque con esfuerzo Beiste lo escucho y de inmediato dio a observar una gran sonrisa de su parte -¿Qué?- preguntó Sue de mala gana

-Tienes sentimientos por tus Cherioos- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna, por ello Silvester se puso seria y firme –bueno ahora lo negaras todo, prometo no decírselo a nadie- dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Es que Brittany pocas veces está feliz desde que Hannah ya no está- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica –tengo que aceptarlo, yo amaba a Hannah como a la hija que nunca tuve- dijo con una sonrisa –teníamos una extraña relación, no era como con la de otros alumnos, tenía un gran aprecio por ella- dijo, pero paro al instante, ya que no era el mejor momento

-Recuerdo que Woodley hizo que ganáramos un partido- dijo Shannon con una sonrisa victoriosa y Sue la miro extraña –bueno nos ayudó de una manera no tan peculiar

_Flashback _

-Este puede ser la última oportunidad "McKinley Titans", "Haverbrook School for the Deaf" tendrá el ovoide, el marcador da siete a once, liderando "Haverbrook School for the Deaf" ¿Lograran su victoria o "McKinley Titans" arruinara sus planes teniendo un milagroso touchdown? Eso lo veremos a continuación, el árbitro hace sonar el silbato y el balón está en movimiento…- decía el narrador, mientras que Hannah y las demás porristas trataban de animarlos, la victoria parecía imposible, así que Hannah se acercó al campo y pudo divisar a uno de los jugadores del otro equipo con el balón, así que decidió dejar caer uno de sus pompones "accidentalmente", por lo cual el chico calló y fue aprovechado por Finn, este le paso el balón a Puck que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la zona de anotación –Y el jugaron Puckerman tiene el balòn ¿Lograra anotar? Esta cerca, esquiva a Bronin y ¡Llega a la zona de anotación! ¡Es un touchdown! ¡"McKinley Titans" voltea el marcador con un asombroso trece a once!..- dijo el narrador, todos los alumnos de McKinley comenzaron a celebrar, Hannah se dirigía a Brittany con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero antes la entrenadora Beiste la detuvo

-Vi lo que hiciste- dijo tratando de parecer seria, aunque al igual que sus alumnos estaba entusiasmada por su victoria, Hannah hizo una seña como asombrada e intentando no parecer nerviosa

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que habla entrenadora- dijo completamente firme, Shannon le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que Hannah se relajara –lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada

-Gracias- dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa, por lo cual Hannah también le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego ir a celebrar con sus compañeros su repentina e inesperada victoria

_Fin del flashback _

-Ella siempre buscaba la forma de ganar, no importaba cómo- decía con una gran orgullo que se veía reflejado en los ojos de esta –en varias ocasiones hizo trampa, pero yo se los pedía- dijo Sue con una sonrisa

-Silvester, eres una tramposa de lo peor- dijo Beiste entre risas, por ello Sue le dedicó una mirada malvada –que le enseñes a hacer trampa a un estudiante, está mal- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa

-Bueno cómo digas, ahora avísales que tienen clases- dijo señalando a ambas chicas que seguían en la misma posición –ve rápido, Michael Chiklis con peluca- dijo haciendo que la entrenadora se dirija a las chicas y ella les dedique su última sonrisa, para luego voltearse y dirigirse a los vestidores; Shannon se dirigía a las chicas y ellas no estaban tan consientes de la realidad

-Lopez, Pierce ¿Qué hacen acá? El almuerzo ya termino señoritas- dijo con una voz grave y fuerte, haciendo que ambas chicas volvieran a la realidad y que Santana por fin bajara a Brittany

-Claro entrenadora Beiste- dijo Brittany bajando las gradas, seguida por Santana, rápidamente ambas chicas desaparecieron de su vista y se dirigieron a sus clases

El camino era algo incómodo, ninguna de las dos sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente, no sabían que decir, es mas no sabían si debían decir algo, hasta que llegaron al aula de historia, que era la clase de Brittany

-Bueno, tengo historia, así que tengo que entrar- dijo cómo si no fuese lo más obvio, pero no quería separarse, preferían el silencio incomodo a eso, pero Santana vio que tenía que hablar

-Vale adiós- dijo con una casta sonrisa, tratando de no hacer notable su decepción, la rubia se apresuró y dejo un corto beso en la mejilla de la otra, por lo cual el pulso de ambas se aceleró

-Adiós- dijo la rubia al despegarse de la morena, para luego entrar a su aula correspondiente, al verla entrar Santana decidió dirigirse a su clase, aunque estaba demasiado confundida sobre lo que sentía

-¿Qué lo que me pasa? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con Brittany?- se preguntaba a si misma, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en algún momento sino le daba un pequeño respiro, así que decidió dejar de pensar en ello y entrar a su aula

Brittany paso su clase conversando con Alex, aunque la primera rubia se encontraba algo distraída la otra seguía hablando con ella, así pasaron las siguientes horas, Brittany no volvió a ver a Santana, ya era la hora de salida y no se había vuelto a ver así que Brittany se despidió de Alex y se fue en su auto, pasados tres minutos salía una morena que acababa de hablar con Sue sobre la capitanía de las Cherioos, ella estaba contenta por aquella noticia, así que se fue dichosa a su casa junto a su motocicleta, ambas llegaron, Santana antes que Brittany, como siempre Santana estaba sola en su casa, por lo cual decidió pedir pizza, por otro lado Susan esperaba entusiasmada a Brittany, ella entró por la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa reluciente

-Hola mamá- gritó Brittany feliz, su madre salió de la cocina para ir y abrazar a su hija, con mucho gusto la joven estudiante le devolvió el abrazo a su madre

-Hola pequeña ¿Estas muy feliz?- preguntó Susan con mucha intriga de por medio, Brittany tan solo rio por un momento, para luego contarle a su madre todo lo ocurrido ese día, omitiendo las parte con la que estaba con Santana, para luego avisarle de la pronta llegada de Alex, Susan se emocionó ya que desde hace mucho su hija no salía para otra cosa que no sea estudiar, y aun más cuando le dijo que era Alex, el tiempo transcurrió y Brittany ya estaba cambiada para su paseo con Alex, ella a los pocos minutos llego a casa de su mejor amiga, en la cual la atendió Susan con una excelente actitud

Alex y Brittany se fueron al centro comercial a comer helados y luego, a petición de Brittany, ir a jugar, después de tres horas por lo mínimo, ambas llegaron a casa de Brittany, donde ella la invito a pasar y la otra rubia acepto, dentro de poco, tres rubias se encontraban cenando

-Brittany me dijo que morías por mi comida ¿Es cierto eso Alex?- dijo la rubia mayor, haciendo que la rubia de ojos cafés se tapara la boca del asombro y miro a Brittany, la cual solo se encogió de hombros

-Tan solo estaba bromeando Sra. Pierce- dijo Alex con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a la mujer –pero tengo que aceptarlo, hace la mejor comida que eh probado- dice

-Vamos Lex, luego el ego de mi madre sube por los cielos- agrega Brittany riendo, haciendo que las otras dos rían junto a ella –mamá, subiré un momento con Alex a mi habitación ¿Vale?- dijo impresionando a la otra joven rubia, mientras que Susan asintió con la cabeza –vamos- le dice a Alex, quien agradece por la comida, para luego ir detrás de Brittany

Ambas chicas hablaron durante varios minutos, hasta que a Alex se le ocurrió darle una indirecta a cierta rubia de ojos azules, ese podría ser el comienzo de su gran romance o simplemente una indirecta más

-Britt- dice Alex y la otra rubia la mira –creo que estoy enamorada- dijo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que la enamoraban cada día más, Brittany arqueó una ceja

-¿Enserio?- preguntó con una sonrisa y su amiga asintió -¿De quién?- volvió a preguntar, haciendo que Alex se ponga realmente alterada por aquella situación, no podía confesarle su amor, aún no

-No te lo puedo decir aún, solo te digo que es la chica más hermosa que eh visto y no estoy segura de que me quiera como yo a ella- dijo frunciendo los labios

-Estoy segura de que ella te quiere tanto como tú a ella, porque si no es así esa chica debe estar mal de la cabeza- dijo riendo, haciendo que Alex también ría y vio que era hora de irse

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose de la cama de Brittany, ella la miro entristecida, aunque con una sonrisa, Brittany se paró junto a ella para acompañarla hasta la salida

-Te acompaño afuera- le dijo con una sonrisa, ambas bajaron las escaleras y Alex se despidió de Susan, para luego despedirse con una beso en la mejilla, de Brittany, la rubia de ojos azules volvió rápidamente a su habitación e hizo lo que estaba pensando hacer toda la tarde, marcó un número y a las tres timbradas contestó

-¿Brittany?- respondieron tras el teléfono, Brittany podía imaginar la sonrisa de la otra tras el teléfono

-Santana hola, llamaba para decirte que iré a tu casa mañana a las 5:00 de la tarde- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

* * *

**Bueeeeeno acá termina, esta jodidamente tierno****, ámenme, después de todo Sue tenia sentimientos **

**lo que les iba a decir es que estoy algo ocupada para subir capítulos tan seguidos, lo seguiré haciendo, pero les quería pedir algo de ayuda, alguna persona interesada dígamelo**

**La canción del capitulo es: _"Try"- P!nk_**

** Chauu =)**


End file.
